In Which Jaune
by CasuallyPosting
Summary: The lovable knight of Team JNPR, Jaune Arc, gets into a lot of strange situations. This is a record of those strange events that occur both inside and outside of Beacon. (Collection of one-shots and other various stories involving Jaune Arc)
1. is a cousin

**In Which Jaune is a cousin**

* * *

Typical days at Beacon are crazy, loud and tend to involve at least someone being injured in some way, shape or form.

But, for some reason today was different.

It started out as it normally did, with teams RWBY and JNPR meeting up for a quick breakfast in the cafeteria before heading off to Professor Port's class… and promptly falling asleep in it.

After surviving the boisterous lecture from the portly man, they would have to focus in completely to keep up with the teachings of Profe-Doctor! Oobleck in history. Mostly it ended with the rest of the group needing to borrow notes from each other.

This led into lunch, in which all of them would sit and listen to either another of Nora's tall tales or Yang's awful puns before finishing the school day out with Professor Goodwitch's combat class.

With all of that done, and none of the normal craziness having happened, it left a lot of free time for each group. But for Ruby and Yang, that free time was now being taken up by a letter sent from their father.

"Yang! What do you think dad could have sent us? You think it's something for Zwei?" the silver-eyed girl questioned from her bunk, while holding said dog in her arms.

The two were currently sitting alone in their dorm, Weiss having gone to spend time with Neptune and Blake researching something in the library, though Yang was adamant that she was just using that as an excuse to read her smut alone.

"I don't know Rubes, but I'm not waiting around to find out!" the blonde-brawler declared loudly as she tore the letter open and flung herself onto the bed next to her half-sister and held the letter up to begin reading.

"Dear girls,

I bet you didn't expect to hear from me so soon after sending you Zwei to take care of, but my assignment is finished so I got home a bit earlier than expected.

While I was out, I ran into an old friend of mine and Qrow's so we caught up over a few drinks before I had to head out. It was a pretty good time, but that isn't why I wrote instead of just calling.

Not exactly sure how to tell you two this, but you mom, Summer, wasn't an only child. She had an older sister named Juniper Rose who she loved very much. She talked very highly of her and I have met her a few times in the past.

Unfortunately, as much as Summer would have loved for the two of you to have an Aunt like her, the rest of her family really didn't like the idea of her becoming a hunter and forbade her from attending combat school.

This didn't stop you mom, as she managed to convince a retired huntsman to teach her how to fight, and by convince I mean she pestered him and acted cute until he caved. And when the time came, the old man pulled a few strings and got her into Beacon since he knew Ozpin.

Apparently, they were old buddies from when they were active huntsman and he owed him a favor, lucky for Summer she grew on the guy and he used that favor on her. But that's beside the point.

Even after coming clean about her training, Summer's parents still refused to let her go, so instead of trying to gain their approval, she wrote them a letter saying she was going to follow her dreams no matter what and left in the night.

After that, the only meetings between her and her family were the instances when Juniper would come to visit her in Vale. That was when we met her and found out she was dating an old buddy of myself and Qrow who was attending Atlas Academy.

The last time I spoke to her was at your mother's funeral years ago, but she was doing well and had a few kids of her own… and by a few, I mean I think she was on kid five. Never understood Alex's situation until I had you two at Signal and realized he had to deal with more than double that.

Anyways, the point of this letter is that apparently one of Alex and June's kids is attending the academy with you. Alex said he is a first-year like you and is pretty easy to spot.

I know how much Ruby always wanted more siblings, so I guess telling you both that you have a cousin with you at school should come as a pleasant surprise.

I don't know his name, never bothered to ask Alex while we were drinking, but I know he is a little younger than you Yang, if that helps. I also know for a fact that he will be tall and have blue-eyes because both of his parents are tall.

No clue on hair color or anything else, but knowing you two, you will enjoy playing detective and finding out who he is. Just try not to scar the kid when you find him okay? He is family after all.

Speaking of which, when you do find him, drag him home with you for the upcoming break. I want to meet my nephew and I'm sure no matter what Qrow says he would too.

Keep me updated!

Taiyang Xiao-Long "

Once she was done reading the letter, both sisters just sat in silence, probably replaying their father's words in their individual heads.

The silence didn't last long though, as the bed started bouncing as Ruby literally began vibrating in excitement. A squeal followed soon after as she jumped up and grabbed her sister's shoulders.

"Yang! Do you know what this means!?" the youngest Rose said, not even trying to hide the pure glee in her voice.

Her sister might not have shown nearly as much sheer happiness, but the smirk on her face showed just enough.

"We have a family member to find and subject to 17 years of sisterly interrogation… even if he is just a cousin." The bombshell might have sounded calm, but no one could miss the mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she stood up.

Rushing to the door, the bundle of energy known as Ruby Rose turned back to her sibling.

"Who should we ask first? We don't know many of the guys on campus… the only ones we do know are Jaune, Ren and CRDL."

Yang just wagged her finger as she slung an arm around her sister, closing the door behind them as she dragged her out of their room.

"Then we just need to use our resources and go from there. Ren is probably with Nora doing… something and keeping her out of trouble, and since we want to play the detective angle and not just shout it out to the whole school, I think we should avoid Nora coming anywhere near this."

Ruby nodded and kept pace with her sister as they walked the halls of their currently very quiet school.

"CRDL is out for sure. They might be a lot nicer now after what happened on the field trip, but I still don't like them that much. So that leaves Jaune! He said he was going to the gym to work out since Pyrrha had something to do in town today and she had to cancel their training session."

"Alright then. Time to drag Vomit-boy into our search for our long-lost cousin!"

With their new plan set, they walked out of the dormitory and into the main building of the school. Soon enough, they found themselves walking through the automatic doors and entering the typically packed gym.

It had dozens of machines and weights scattered around the large room, but only one of them was being used.

A mop of blonde hair peeked out above a few machines, leading the sisterly-duo to walk further inside until they caught sight of their friend working out on the leg press.

He had weights loaded up on the machine and was rapidly pushing up against the pad that held his feet. He wasn't struggling with the weight, but sweat coated his once scraggly body.

Both girls had to smile at the rapid improvement their fellow student had made after being well behind everyone else in the school in terms of fighting experience. Not only was he not the worst fighter in their year, his body had clearly grown to match his new prowess.

Something that Yang used to her advantage every day when she got her daily dose of teasing in at the expense of the blonde-knight. He would always give her a priceless reaction when she flirted or grabbed onto him.

He had yet to notice the new pair of eyes watching him finish his exercise, most likely because of the headphones blasting music into his ears. He got up from the bench, wiped it down with a towel and started to put the weights back on the rack.

Once he was finished he wiped off his own face with a towel, covering his head. This gave the prankster of their group the perfect opportunity to walk up behind him and jab her fingers into his exposed sides.

He jumped into the air and let out a very manly squeal at the contact, which cause the huntresses-in-training to burst out into laughter.

Removing the towel from his head, he threw a half-hearted glare at the pair and took off his headphones.

"Haha, very funny. To what do I owe this lovely intrusion upon my free time fair maidens." The only male child of Arc joked dryly with a small smile.

The teasing continued as the first offender walked closer to him and jabbed his chest with a finger.

"Excuse you, you are lucky someone as beautiful and talented as the great Yang Xiao-Long would grace you with her presence during HER free time."

With a roll of his eyes, that caused Ruby to laugh even harder, he backed up and bowed his head.

"Oh, how thoughtless of me. Here, let me thank you with a hug."

The boy opened his arms and stepped forward with a big smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't dare Vomit-boy." The blonde warrior said, warily eyeing him as he approached.

"Xiao-Long do you think she will last Rubes?" he asked the only person still laughing as he ensnared his prey within his long arms and heard her protest against his sweaty embrace.

"Puns are my thing Jaune!" Yang yelled dangerously as she broke free from his grip, her eyes betraying her as they remained a deep lilac instead of a threatening red.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Yang. So, I assume you needed something from me since you both came down here? What can I help with?"

The group relaxed into a comfortable atmosphere as Ruby finally spoke up.

"Our dad sent a letter to us earlier today. He said that we have a cousin going to school in the same year as us here at Beacon and we want your help finding out who he is. Weiss and Blake are gone and since Ren is with Nora we don't want to bug him."

"Sure thing. How about you two come to our room in about 20 minutes? I'll shower and then I can look the letter over while we are there."

Receiving nods from both girls they walked back to their rooms and split up. After 15 minutes, Yang was getting antsy and decided time was up.

"Knock knock!" she announced, pushing the door open and seeing no one inside.

Each bed was empty, but the sound of running water was enough to signify that Jaune hadn't finished his shower yet.

Looking around, Ruby walked over to the desk that was clearly Jaune's and began to look over it.

Notebooks full of notes from their various classes or strategies he wanted to test out in their next team battle class were stacked up on the side. A bookmark held the page to an issue of X-Ray and Vav that laid out, but what caught her the most was a picture.

In it, Jaune was smiling and had two younger girls under each arm. The one on the left had blonde hair like his, but unlike him, her face looked slightly irritated at the situation. The other had brown hair and looked as happy as their friend.

A girl that looked the same age as him, had her face nuzzled against him, if Ruby weren't sure that the girl was wearing a dress, she would have said she was just another Jaune, but with longer hair.

Four older women were in various positions around the clearly younger four, each had long hair, two brown and two blonde. The oddest thing about them were their stunning silver eyes, while the younger group all had blue eyes.

Off to the side a man that was easily as large, maybe even larger than Yatsuhashi stood with a broad grin on his face. His arm was around a much shorter, but still tall brunette woman. She had a small smile on her lips.

"What are you looking at Rubes?" Yang asked from her position laying on Jaune's mattress, where she planned to tease him upon his entrance, but her attention was drawn to the still form of her sister.

When she received no answer in return, she walked over and looked at the object of her focus. She took in the picture just as her sister did, before stopping at the same point.

Neither sister looked up as their sister team's leader walked into the main room wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Ah! Yang, Ruby, what are you doing in here?!" he called out and finally broke the spell that had enraptured them.

Ruby looked to her sister with questioning eyes. When the look she received back was one of confirmation, she made her move.

I flood of rose petals danced in the air as the small girl rocketed across the room and tackled her fellow team leader to the ground, gaining a cry of surprise from him on the way down.

"Ruby why did you do th-" his question was cut off as her face filled his vision with the picture held in front of him.

"Jaune. This is your family right?" she asked, masking the small amount of hope that she was feeling deep within her.

"Yeah? That's my mom, dad and seven sisters. Why? I've told you about them before, haven't I?" he asked, clearly confused about why that necessitated him being tackled.

The next question came from above him, as the purple eyes of the elder sibling bore into his own blue orbs.

"What are your parent's names?"

The question wasn't meant to sound so serious, but it made the tension in the room much more palpable and even made Jaune swallow a newly formed lump in his throat.

"Uh… my Alexander and Juniper… why?" he asked, still extremely confused and now slightly worried about the reasoning behind the questions.

He noticed both girl's eyes widen before they glanced back to each other and grin. His confusion was brought to a peak when the picture was discarded on the ground beside him and Ruby wrapped both of her arms around his torso in what he assumed was he attempt at one of Nora or Yang's bone-crushing hugs.

"Rubes? Is everything okay?" he asked warily before wrapping his arms around her and gently rubbing her back like he would do for his sisters when they were troubled.

Her grip seemed to tighten on him in that moment.

"Everything is great Jaune." Her voice sounded oddly happy for the situation, but he didn't really care all that much.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's going on?" He asks as Yang extends one of her hands to the downed boy and hauls him to his feet, the emotional Rose still wrapped around him.

"Oh, nothing much Jauney. We just finished putting together some recently discovered evidence and found out who we were looking for." His fellow blonde pointed out, not elaborating much, but still bringing a smile to his lips.

"That's great! Sorry I wasn't of much help with your search, but I'm glad you found him!"

"Don't be silly, you are the biggest piece to this puzzle!"

That statement confused him, why was he so important to the search for their family member, especially if they had already discovered his identity.

"Seriously Jaune! I guess you could say that brings and end to this Arc!" she said, slugging him lightly on the arm.

That pun and the look she gave him made his brain stop…

"I can see I made your brain stop. Yeah… I'm just Jaune-some like that…"

He groaned and placed his face into his hands, being mindful of the giggling girl still wrapped around him. The pieces fell into place alright.

"Is this going to be even worse now? Any other punny people I should be warned about before the next family reunion?" he asked with a grin that matched both of theirs.

"Yup! Dad is just a little worse than Yang when it comes to bad jokes. Uncle Qrow is pretty funny though." The youngest in the room chimed in as she finally released her target from her hold.

"And I hope you like hugs cous. You are going to be getting a lot more of them." The Y of RWBY added with a wink and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Oh god… it's like having two more sisters…" he muttered in absolute terror as the two girls laughed, reveling in their resolved search that led to their close friend being something even more.

* * *

 **A/N: Since I wanted to write something else that wasn't Overwatch, welcome to the "In Which Jaune" series.**

 **You guys asked for this over on DA... well not this particular story, but a RWBY related story. So in response, I bring you the first of a new series. The "In Which Jaune" series of stories.**

 **I am leaving one-shot out of the title for the sole purpose of, if their is a strong enough want for it, I will continue this story into a second chapter. Now it will not be any time soon, since this series will only happen when I am inspired by something, but the option is there.**

 **This is an original idea, as in not based on anything, and has no connection to any comic or fanfic prior. That won't be the case all the time though.**

 **This will be a series of, mostly, one-shots that I think of or am inspired to wright revolving around the lovable doof of team JNPR.**

 **This won't be updated every week... probably, but whenever I want it to be.**

 **Leave your ideas for what you would like to see as a review! I might think something up!**

 **Cover art by** **Deviant-akaari on DA.**

 _ **Next Chapter: Whenever I want!**_


	2. gets a semblance

**As always, leave your ides for future chapters in the reviews and read the A/N at the end for more info.**

* * *

"Ugh… my aching head."

Those words were the first things out of Jaune Arc's mouth as he awoke from a long night's sleep. He was holding his forehead as he gazed lazily around the room he shared with the remainder of Team JNPR.

Ren was still tucked under the covers of his own bed, and Jaune just rolled his eyes as he saw the extra bump that could easily be made out as the missing Nora latching onto his side. The sound of running water signified that his own partner was showering at the moment.

Laying back, he thought back onto what might have caused this headache.

Nothing abnormal happened yesterday to his memory.

Classes happened as usual, he even got an extra hour of sleep during one of Professor Port's more tedious lectures. Lunch was the normal arguments between the powerhouses of each team and some light teasing thrown his way once that was settled down. The last thing he did was his normal Tuesday training session with Pyrrha on the roof, and that was mostly just working on his shield form.

His musings were broken as the bathroom door opened and a wet-haired Pyrrha walked out in her battle attire, ready for their free-day. Locking eyes with each other, she smiled.

"Morning Jaune. Ready for another wonderful day?" she asked with a teasing edge to her voice.

He groaned and rolled out of bed on his own, knowing full well that he needed to shower before he and his team could leave for whatever it was they were likely doing that involved their sister team.

"Nope. I just want to sleep the day away. But I highly doubt you would let me do that no would you oh dearest partner of mine?" he responded cheekily as he grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

She whistled innocently as he passed her and he chuckled, closing the door behind him and getting ready for what today will bring.

After a quick shower and dressing in his jeans, hoodie and armor set, he stepped out into the room… only to be swept up into the crushing embrace of Nora Valkyrie.

"Gooooooood morning fearless leader!" She cheered as she tried her best to crush his bones.

"Nora, put him down." The ever-calm voice of Lie Ren commented as he placed a hand on the excitable girl's shoulder.

Pouting, the hammer-wielder set down the blonde, allowing him to intake air again. He shot a thankful look to the only other male in their immediate friend group.

He thought all was right in the world. His aura flared to heal the partially damaged spine he just received curtesy of Nora, but the glow didn't fade. Instead it only got brighter until it completely engulfed the tall teen.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried as the light reached its apex and blinded them all.

The bright light slowly receded, allowing Pyrrha and Ren to uncover their eyes and blink the spots out of their vision. Nora just removed a pair of sunglasses from her face and looked at the two of them.

"Wow, that was bright." She said casually.

"Ugh… I should have shut my eyes faster…" the redheaded spartan groaned, rubbing her eyes, getting a grunt of agreement from her green clad teammate.

"That was really bright… but at least my headache is gone now. Hey… why does my voice sound so diff-" a high-pitched voice said, bringing the dazed attention of NPR back to where their leader once was.

"Everything is so big!" exclaimed a short, blonde boy. He was wearing the same armor as Jaune, even holding the seemingly enlarged Crocea Mors in his arms as he gazed around the room with worried eyes.

"J-Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with wide eyes that were fully focused on the nervous little boy in front of her. Her brain unable to completely handle the thought that this adorable little boy was her normally lanky, yet to her, adorable leader.

"…P-Pyrrha?"

That was the last straw for the girl as her mouth dropped and her hand pointed at him. Her eyes glazed over and a small line of drool escaped her lips.

"Little Jaune… so cute…" she mumbled quietly while her brain tried to make sense of the situation and recover from cuteness overload.

Both Ren and Nora took a step back from the troubled redhead and gazed down at the younger version of their leader.

"So, what happened to you Jaune-Jaune?" Nora was the first to speak, crouching down to be face-to-face with her dramatically shortened friend. She poked his cheek and smiled at the childish pout that came over his face when he shoved her away.

"I don't know! I woke up with a headache, took a shower and then after you hugged me my aura did the normal healing thing and then poof! I'm a midget!" he pouts even harder, throwing his hand up into the air, causing Nora to squeal and pull him into a hug.

"I don't know what happened, but I like it! Ren can we keep him this way? He is so cute!" she spun around the room with a panicking Jaune in her arms.

"It sounds like this is your Semblance Jaune, or at least part of it. I am not sure of the explanation for why, but it is the only sound reasoning we have to go off for now and no Nora. We can't keep him. He is still our leader, we need him to be back to normal for us to get anything done. Especially if Pyrrha does this every time." He gestures to the stuttering champion.

Nora pouts back but nods in agreement, setting her object of affection for the moment down and looking to Ren for the plan.

"Nora and I will head to the library to research and see if there is any information about this type of Semblance in the records. We will take Pyrrha with us to make sure she doesn't need medical attention after this…" he said, gesturing for Nora to lift up their broken teammate.

She did just that, making Jaune a little confused.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asks, unintentionally making Pyrrha's condition worse.

"Stay here and do not let anyone in." the ninja said simply before exiting the room. Nora followed him, waving her free arm back in farewell.

This left the small Arc all alone and standing in the room with nothing to do on their day off.

Grabbing his scroll, he laid back against his bed and booted up one of the games on it, sighing to himself as he started playing.

"Might as well pass the time…"

He played various games for around an hour, when a noise emanated from the hall. At first, he ignored it, until it became louder and… closer?

Next thing the small boy new, his team's door was flung open and a head of golden hair like his own, but much longer took up the entrance.

"Hey Vomit-boy! I saw your team earlier and they were without their fearless leader! I came by to see what was up!" Yang Xiao Long declared, stepping fully into the room and closing the door much softer than she opened it.

Wide blue eyes met shocked lilac ones as the shrunken teen gave his best imitation of a deer caught in headlights. The smirk that graced the blonde bombshell's lips following the sight of him on the bed was positively predatory.

"When I came to see what you were up to, I didn't expect this! You are adorable, come to Yang!" she said with unfiltered glee as she approached her classmate.

With the months of practice dodging Nora's hugs, he rolled off the bed as she tried to grab him, and with a second movement slid under the bed.

"Come on Jauney~ I won't hurt you! I just want to give your cute little body a big hug!" the sing-song voice came from above him as she perched on his bed.

"No Yang!" his voice came out much higher than he wanted it to and she just squealed in what he assumed was happiness.

He was so preoccupied with his own embarrassment, that he failed to notice the gloved hand snake under the bed and grip his arm.

"Gotcha!" the brawler declared triumphantly as she reeled in her catch. Bringing the squirming boy into her arms at an elevated height, enough so that she had to look up to meet his eyes.

Jaune looked down at his captor, she was smirking and leaning back on his bed's headrest.

"Enjoying the view Jauney-boy?" she teased.

Raising an eyebrow, the boy looked down from his position to where Yang was gesturing. Her smirk grew even bigger as he gazed upon her breasts.

"I'm kiddi-" her jest was silenced when her breath hitched at the cute scene of the once dorky leader scratching his cheek and looking very confused.

"It's like I can tell you're really, really pretty… but I don't care? Maybe by hormones turned off? I feel like I'm missing out…" the longer he talked the more confused he got and the more Yang was smiling.

The boy in her arms perked up and pointed to her.

"Especially your hair! It's super pretty!" that took the girl by surprise, and pushed her over the edge.

Squealing, she clutched the boy tightly and brought her face up to his and began rubbing her cheek against his.

"It's too much!" she cried, hugging the boy, whose face was a mix between uncomfortable and happy that he made his friend happy.

They sat there, talking about a few things here and there, but mostly it was just Yang cuddling the adorable kid. Looking at one of the clocks in the room, she gasped.

"Welp, come on Jauney. Time to go!" the blonde said to her small companion as she stood up, bringing the unprepared boy back into her arms as she stood up.

"Um… I'm not supposed to leave the room. Ren said so." The boy told her as he was easily hoisted into the air and towards the door.

"Think of it like this Jauney. Isn't it better if you go to a room with people in it so you can be supervised?" she said, opening the door and closing it again once they were outside.

Pondering, the child-knight nodded. "I guess that makes sense when you say it like that…" he added as within a few strides of Yang's long legs, they stood in front of Team RWBY's dorm.

"Exactly. You can trust big sis Yang to take care of you. Plus, Blake and Rubes will absolutely adore you like this…" she added the last bit under her breath. Mentally preparing herself for all the incredibly cute pictures she was about to take and lord over her sister team's leader.

The door to the other room opened and the duo stepped in. Garnering the attention of the other two occupants… okay well just the one. Weiss looked at the pair, rolled her eyes and went back to working at her desk.

Blake on the other hand raised one of her delicate eyebrows from behind her book.

"Yang… why do have a kid that looks like Jaune in your arms?" she asked, sounding both confused and amused at the two blondes. Jaune squirmed a little under her gaze.

Of course, the squirming meant he was uncomfortable, making Yang's grin return.

"Jauney here had a little accident and I, being the wonderful person, I am, couldn't just leave him all alone next door. So now we are babysitting, here you go Blakey." The boisterous blonde walked over and unceremoniously deposited the boy onto her lap.

Jaune thought she would be annoyed, but instead, he was ensnared in the Faunus' arms as she relaxed again and started reading.

"Um… Blake?" his tiny voice asked, trying to ignore the pictures Yang was taking, undoubtedly to use as blackmail later.

A small hum was his que to continue. At this point, even Weiss was giving some of her attention towards the display.

"Why are you cuddling me?"

Her amber eyes lazily fell onto his upturned face and she gave him a weak smirk.

"You are small, warm and adorable. All things that made me want to do this… so get comfy. I plan on finishing this book today."

Her words left no room for argument and it was clear neither of the other girls were going to give him any help in his current situation. With a sigh, the small boy got comfortable and let himself drift off into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: This actually turned out a little shorter than intended because I liked the ending. This is based of my friend Danny's comic "Semblance of Jaune" which you can find on DeviantArt.**

 **Originally, this was so supposed to be the NPR, Yang and Blake portions in this story, but I cut Blake's short because I liked the cuddle and read scene as an ending. If you do want a follow up, it will likely be the continued Blake scene, Weiss and Ruby to finish the story up.**

 **I enjoyed writing this a lot, and actually finished a much different chapter alongside this that will likely be out next week if I get it typed up and proofread before then. The change is pretty clear too.**

 **Now to address some reviews!**

 **C'est Sheik: You are technically correct, however, I don't think I will take that story any further than her continuing her teasing of him because I don't really want to write any romance out at the moment.**

 **I am glad so many of you are enjoying it so far, and I will likely continue the is a cousin story later with another chapter. Not sure when, but it will happen eventually.**

 **There were a few people who asked about future plans for characters, and my response was simple...**

 **"Hell if I know."**

 **This is a collection of independent stories or one-shots that I get the urge to write, so don't expect a cohesive plot throughout all of the stories. Like Jaune won't be Ruby and Yang's cousin in every story and in some cases canon will be changed.**

 **I also have not planned out any characters for this story specifically, including Jaune's sisters. I will make up names and personalities for them once I decide to include some of them in a chapter.**

 **Anyways, I have rambled on long enough and will let you get back to your reading.**

 **Thanks,**

 **\- CP**


	3. attends signal

**Hey look another chapter! Leave a review with your critiques and ideas!**

* * *

It wasn't unusual for teenagers to live on their own when attending a combat school, but it was more common for parents to send their children to one close to home.

That wasn't the case for Jaune Arc, whose father was deadest against him going to Marker Academy near his hometown on account of a disagreement in beliefs with the headmaster. That didn't mean he didn't try to apply so he could attend with his friends from primary school.

He didn't expect to get in, so when his father approached him with his acceptance letters to both Marker in town and Signal, hours away on the island of Patch, he tried to convince his father to his side, but despite his and multiple of his sisters arguing for it, both parents were convinced Signal was the better option.

And two years later, Jaune would have to agree.

He wasn't thrilled to be moving so far away, even if his new apartment in the main town of Patch was a lot quieter than his room at home, which was surrounded on either side by a set of twins who always yelled. The first few weeks were a hard adjustment for the then 13-year old, but now at 15, he thoroughly enjoyed the small island that had become his second home.

The people here were nice, the air was clean and the views were breathtaking. A lot of the island's inhabitants knew his name and liked chatting about various things with him, something that made him feel more at home.

School was pretty great too, he wasn't overly friendly with many of the students, but no one disliked him so he could easily slip into any group and fit in. Two years in and he was in the upper half of grades and he was hoping to keep that seating as they transitioned into combat classes proper this year.

He and his father trained together before he left for school and each time he returned home over the breaks in school. He hadn't unlocked his aura yet, but it was going to happen over Christmas break this year, and he would be making his weapon soon after.

Yes, things were looking up for the only male child of Alexander and Juniper Arc.

He had just moved back after summer break, setting his luggage down and relaxing about in his dorm, enjoying the peace and quiet that he so rarely got when his sisters were always around at home. It was a serene feeling… until a few loud thumps on the door broke him out of his stupor.

"Open up Jauney! Otherwise things will get _Yanggerous_ for you!" the familiar voice of Yang Xiao Long called from outside, making him shudder. Both at the pun and her not so harmlessly veiled threat.

Making a few slight curses under his breath, he stood up and walked the short distance from his bedroom to the door. A turn of the knob later and the grinning face of his fellow blonde greeted him.

She seemed a little more smug than usual, and was even wearing a blouse and skirt, which almost never happened. When he locked onto her face, he paled, seeing her a smirk replace her happy grin.

"Wow Jaune, I didn't know you got the balls to check me out over the break. See something you like?" she puffed her sizable chest out and laughed at the blush that took over his face.

This is how Jaune's days normally began ever since the second semester of his tenure at Signal, and most people still weren't used to seeing it happen.

While Jaune was relatively liked by everyone at Signal, he never really did much outside of school with any of his classmates, nor did he try to deepen the friendships he had. He seemed content with just being in people's circles, no matter how close to the edge he would be.

People assumed it was because he was trying to improve his grades, but he was never better than third or worse than fifth in the class rankings, which while impressive, didn't scream that he was putting all of his effort into it.

People began to start rumors about what he did outside of school, whether it be him having a secret relationship, being a secret agent in training or just simply having antisocial tendencies like so many others. Many just left it as is, not caring that the friendly yet awkward blonde strayed away from them after school hours… but there was one who never leaves a mystery unsolved.

Yang was the self-proclaimed Queen of Signal, and no one would ever doubt her ability to retain the title should someone else attempt to take it. This meant she kept up with all of the gossip and other tidbits of information that would circulate within her kingdom.

She, like many others, enjoyed talking to Jaune enough, but never really questioned why he never did anything else with them. She passed it off as his awkward nature not allowing him to spend time with beautiful girls outside of classes, but that changed when news that he turned down a few offers to hang out with a group of guys before the break started.

Over the Christmas break, Yang thought a lot about what could cause her fellow blonde to become reclusive, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Even her sister, Ruby Rose, a well-known introvert, couldn't pinpoint his issue.

So, with a goal in mind, she set out to solve the mystery that was Jaune Arc.

Jaune didn't notice anything strange for the first few weeks, Yang would just choose to hang around him more than other people between classes. Including invading the table he liked to sit at by himself at lunch.

It was a month in that he noticed she was being nicer than usual to him. He didn't allow himself to take it for more than just that, her being nice, but his mind did travel down a few various paths occasionally.

It didn't start out with the intention to become his best friend, but after months of spending more time together, they just sort of clicked. Yang would do the teasing, Jaune would do the blushing and stammering. Yang would be loud and boisterous, Jaune would be quiet and considerate. Yang would lose her cool, Jaune would be there to calm her down.

She didn't even realize they had become, what Ruby and her friends referred to as, besties until one day during study hall, they were doing homework, and after a particularly daunting question came up, she leaned her back against his side.

"That question too hard for you?" the boy asked her as he cast her a sidelong glance before returning to his writings.

She just chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you say this was one _quest_ ion I wasn't prepared to embark on."

Normally she would receive nothing but groans or silence in response to her glorious puns, unless the audience was her dad. Jaune seemed to be in the latter camp, remaining silent after most of her jokes.

So, when she heard him snort and his body move while laughter came out of his mouth, she had to doubletake.

Her wide lilac eyes watched as he laughed freely, at one of her puns. It was like a golden light cascaded down on the duo and opened her eyes to exactly what had happened.

In her quest to unravel the mysterious Arc, she had opened herself up to someone more than she ever had outside of her own family. She felt comfortable around him and could fully be herself.

This was the moment that she realized Jaune Arc had become her best friend.

And from then on, people got used to seeing the blonde duo together most of the time.

Yang found out where Jaune lived and she would meet him there to walk to the school together. They sat together in every class and hung out outside of them. It was a strange sight, but to the Xiao Long-Arc pair, they could care less.

Back at the current moment however.

"Y-you know it's not like that!" the blushing knight said, taking a step back from the smirking brawler. His face replicating a sunburn as the girl giggled.

"I know lover-boy. Calm down. So how was your break?" she walked past the boy and took a very familiar position on the couch, patting the seat next to her.

First, he walked over to the fridge and grabbed them each a grape soda before plopping down next to her and handing off the drink. She gave a thankful smile to him and opened it up.

"Pretty good. All of my sisters were back in town for the first time since Christmas last year so that was hectic, but nice. Trained with my dad and helped out around town to make a little cash. What about you?" he tossed the question back at her and sipped his own drink.

"Same really. Training with my dad and Uncle Qrow when he was around. Mostly just spent time with Rubes and Zwei because a certain someone wouldn't come back to visit." Her glare caused him to chuckle in an attempt to dissuade her violent tendencies.

"I told you… Mom wanted me to stay home all break since it will be like five months until I go back." His excuse took the edge off her mild irritation as she grumbled.

"Speaking of family. Dad wants you to come over for dinner tonight, and no you can't skip out. If I wasn't planning on dragging you there myself, you know Ruby would just do it instead. She is so excited to start at Signal and be students with us… do you really want to break her heart this early on?"

Just the thought of a puffy-eyed Ruby after Yang told her he skipped a dinner at their family's cabin was enough to make him cave. He just hung his head, letting Yang celebrate her victory.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger Jauney." Yang said, leaving no room for argument as she finished her soda and crushed the can.

"Oh like you are any different…" his response was weak and he knew it, but she chuckled nonetheless.

The pair walked in relative silence out of his apartment complex and out towards the forest where Yang's home was, enjoying the quiet atmosphere and each other's company.

* * *

 **A/N: This one is quite a bit shorter than normal, but I gurantee a second chapter of this particular story will be coming in the future. I just wanted to get a chapter out before I get really busy in the coming week.**

 **There are a few other chapters I need to type and edit before they are finished and another one that is going to be finished soon, but I do stagger chapters to help the growth of this fic. Your ideas and support have been making me want to write even more and I love and hate it.**

 **I love it because I get great ideas and love writing, I hate it because I have other things I need to do! But it is worth it in the end.**

 **If you like my other story House Spider, an Overwatch story, it will be updated tomorrow with Chapter 7 as usual. If you haven't checked it out, but you like how I write I would love if you went and gave it a shot.**

 **Until next time,**

 **CP**


	4. is a cousin (2)

**The first sequel for this collection. Had some ideas and got this done. As always leave your ideas in the reviews and read the A/N at the end!**

* * *

"What?!" Beacon's resident knight exclaimed with wide, blue eyes staring into a pair of silver ones that seemed to be sparkling.

Jaune was sitting at a desk in the library, working on the final essay for Doctor Oobleck's class before everyone went home for Thanksgiving break.

Their friend group had discussed their plans with each other at lunch earlier that day.

Weiss had somehow convinced Blake to come with her to spend the break with her sister Winter, while the NPR trio were headed to Pyrrha's home. He was of course invited, but turned them down, opting to go and visit his own home and family.

His trek would lead him across the entirety of Vale, even further than the other's trips to Atlas and Mistral respectively, leading his friends to worry about him being on his lonesome on a bullhead for so long.

Thus, the sisterly duo of Yang and Ruby, who were headed home to Patch just two hours away, began to scheme. And after a few calls home, their plan was ready to enact

Now we find a startled Jaune and an ecstatic Ruby conversing about that plan… if you could call what was happening a conversation.

"Yup! Dad and uncle Qrow said the wanted to meet you so you're coming home with me and Yang for the break!" the excited 15-year old told him as if it was a fact.

"Ruby, I don't want to impose on you guys like that. I'm fine going home," the blonde tried to assurethe young Rose as he packed his books and papers away, happily noting that his project was finally done.

"Nope! We want you there Jaune. Dad and uncle Qrow have never met you and me, you and Yang can have fun together!"

Jaune knew if Weiss was here she would have torn the speedster's grammar, but he didn't have the heart to do it. She looked so happy, naming all of the things the sisters were going to drag him to do.

The pair excited the library, Jaune just listening to the girl ramble, only interjecting when she paused. He began to think about the trip and resolved himself to asking his mother as he shot her a quick text.

While he was listening to the girl's ranting and thinking about his own ideas, he failed to note the scythe-wielder corral him into team RWBY's dorm.

He only noticed when they both stopped walking and he took in the mostly empty room. No one else was in it except for the leaders.

Looking down at the expectant face of his first friend at Beacon, his face morphed into a weak smile.

"I suppose I can't say no at this point, huh?"

"I mean, you can. But… the we will have to use plan B."

The way she said that made his spine tingle, he suddenly felt like he was the prize in a game the silver-eyed girl was playing with someone else… and he had an inkling who player two was.

"What would plan B happen to be?" he asked, clear hesitation in his voice.

He may have been a little wary of the situation, but he wasn't prepared for the sudden weight landing heavily on his back. He was used to similar actions from Nora, so he didn't fall, but he still groaned while adjusting the person on his back into a more manageable position.

"That would be me lady killer," the drowsy voice of Yang Xiao Long spouted into his ear as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body before resting her head against his neck.

"Yeah… I figured as much. What were you going to do? Beat me up and kidnap me?" her asked while glancing at the lilac eyes positioned on his shoulder.

"Why my dearest little cousin, I am offended that you would think so little of me," the brawler clinging to him feigned dramatically.

The other two occupants sweat dropped at her acting, knowing full well that was her plan. Jaune gave her a lazy glare in response.

"You're only three days older than me Yang."

Ever since the sisters had discovered Jaune was their cousin, they had both been spending more time with the boy. Yang specifically found herself enjoying the extended time in his company since Ruby was already used to it.

One of the funniest things to come of this was when Yang found out she was older than Jaune. It was an event that involved a lot of bad puns, laughing at everything but said bad puns and Pyrrha having to pry her partner out of the blonde's loving embrace.

After that, it became part of her daily routine to tease Jaune about his age and treat him like a younger sibling in similar ways to Ruby.

She waved off his glare and poked his cheek.

"Eh, details. Glad you made the right choice though, I can't wait to drag you around town to all of my olf hotspots. Pyrrha can't hog you to herself this time," that last part was whispered into his ear, making his face flush and the blonde on his back to giggle.

"Great! Go pack your stuff Jaune, we leave on the first bullhead in the morning!" Ruby yelled, clearly rejoicing the success of her plan.

Grumbling, he started to walk towards the door, expecting the elder of his cousins to hop off her perch.

Instead, he felt himself tugged backwards, stumbling as his passenger planted her feet and held him in a headlock.

"Aww… Rubes I wanted Jauney to cuddle with me for a bit. He did wake me up after all," she sang as he was slowly pulled back towards the bunk she had jumped from.

That was his que to bail, forcing his head out of his fellow blonde's grip, bolting for the door.

He ignored Yang's shout of 'Hey!' and the clear sounds of her pursuit.

He slipped out of the door, bolting across the hall and into his dorm. Entering the empty room, he locked the door and sighed.

When the banging started, he was ready.

"Jauney~ Open up and come back to our dorm peacefully or I will drag you back," her voice promised nothing but pain and probably lots of squeezing.

"Yang, I am going to be living with you for the next week. Can't I have one night of freedom?"

His plead was met with silence.

"Fine Jaune. You have tonight, but come tomorrow our new _arc_ will begin!" she laughed at her own pun and walked away.

The knight let his back hit the door and his body slide to the ground.

"Oh this week is going to be rough…"

After recovering for a few minutes, he stood his lanky body up and grabbed his duffle bag from his dresser. He began folding clothes and shoving them into the bag.

The loud voice of Nora interrupted his packing.

"Jaune-Jaune! How are you? Where have you been? Why are you packing?" the hyperactive woman buzzed around him, question flying out.

"Hi Nora. I'm good. I was in the library finishing the essay. I'm heading out on break tomorrow," he answered with practiced ease.

That seemed to appease the pink-themed bomber, but his other two teammates seemed surprised.

"What changed Jaune? Last time we talked about break plans you weren't leaving until after us. Did something happen?" the ever-caring voice of his partner asked, full of concern.

"I guess you could say that…" he chuckled, scratching his cheek nervously.

Her face turned into one of pure worry.

"What happe- "the obvious question from Ren was cut off by his childhood friend.

"Oh, oh! I have two guesses!"

All three members just sighed and gave Nora the floor.

"Either one of our fearless leader's sisters is going to make him an uncle…"

That was met with a blush from Jaune, a sigh from Ren and Pyrrha shouting her name.

"…or our lovely sister team has a few members that got him to change his mind plans," she finished, giggling at the reactions of her team minus Ren.

Jaune smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Got it on the second one. Yang and Ruby want me to stay with them over break so they can show me around Patch and introduce me to their uncle and their dad, my uncle."

That seemed to appease the trio's curiosity as the pink and green pair went on to do their own things. Pyrrha however, was smirking at her partner.

"Which one of them got you to cave?" she teased and nudged his side with her elbow.

"… Ruby looked way to happy for me to say no… plus Yang said she was just going to kidnap me anyways."

The redhead giggled at his family predicament, giving him a light hug and excusing herself to the shower.

Left to his own devices, Jaune finished packing, spending the rest of the night conversing with his team and thinking of what might happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: I actually have the third chapter of this done already too. I was on a role and cut it into two separate chapter because together they would be way longer than my normal limit.**

 **Expect the third installment eventually, but not anytime soon.**

 **I don't have much to say other than thank you for 100 follows and over 6,000 views. This has already surpassed my main story, House Spider, and will likely just keep growing.**

 **Next chapter will happen at some point this coming week and it is a little different than what you have seen so far. Probably a little more on the dramatic side, but not in the romantic area.**

 **Anyways, please review with your thoughts and ideas, I love reading them!**

 **Thanks - CP**


	5. moves in

**Following the defeat of Salem and her inner circle, the only threat remaining were the Grimm still present on Remnant. No longer needed on the frontline, Jaune took a year off from Huntsman work to catch up with family and travel the world.**

 **With his self-imposed vacation finished, the knight is returning to Vale in order to continue his work. While talking with an ecstatic Ruby about his return, he mentioned that he planned on buying an apartment upon his arrival and going from there, so he wouldn't be imposing on any of his friends.**

 **Unknowingly, the girls of RWBY had gotten together and agreed that they wouldn't be having any of that and the knight would join them in the house that they all shared. How will the retuning goofball of their friend group deal with living in the same home as four beauties hell bent on making up for lost time?**

* * *

 _ **Vale Air Docks: 4 p.m.**_

"Why is it that every time I ride one of these stupid things a long distance something makes the trip take longer than expected…" a very disgruntled and green looking Jaune Arc groaned as he stumbled out of the Bullhead that brought him from the outskirts of Vacuo back to the main city of Vale.

Nothing much about the lanky teen turned man had really changed over his year long absence. At the age of 21, Jaune filled out the simple attire he wore now.

Long gone was the Pumpkin Pete hoodie and oddly fitting armor. Instead, he donned a simple black t-shirt that was covered by a white leather jacket with golden trim around the edges. His jeans survived the change, as did his boots – though they were of a higher quality then what he was used to.

Along his trip he had decided the only defense he needed was his sword since he had become so much stronger throughout their fight with the Grimm Queen. That sword was strapped to a sturdy belt that wrapped around his waist.

The tall blonde forced down the familiar, queasy feeling rising in his gut as the mechanical beast he had ridden in for the past half-day lurched one last time before meeting the dirt below.

His original flight was supposed to take half the time this one did, but a flock of fleeing Nevermore forced the captain to make a detour since the aircraft was built for speed rather than combat.

Grabbing his large, hiking-style bag from the overhead bin near his seat, the former Beacon student was quick to fasten the straps around his shoulders and disembark the deathtrap before It could force one of his former namesakes to resurface in all of its messy glory.

Taking the stairs of the dismount ramp two at a time, he reached the concrete floor of Vale in no time. Enjoying the solid feel that only the deep earth could bring to his senses, he let himself relax and take in the large buildings.

Having spent the last several months surrounded by the flat deserts of the Vacuoan wilds, the multi-storied buildings and bustling streets full of cars, bikes and people.

"Been a while since I left here…" he spoke in a quiet, wistful tone – stepping off to the side to avoid the people crowding out of the terminal and into the main flow of citizens.

He was caught up in the nostalgic sights – so caught up that he failed to see the wiggling blonde fin sticking up amongst the heads of the swimming crowd, ever so carefully approaching him.

By the time he reeled his wandering thoughts, it was far to late to avoid his fate.

The unknown offender struck quickly and efficiently – snaring the unwitting prey within strong arms and lifting him into the air in a tight hold.

"Hey there Jauney!"

From his constricting position – once more with his feet off the ground – he tried to send a smile down at his now identified attacker. The backbreaking hug was a telltale sign it could only be two of his closest friends, and one of those friends was in Mistral.

"N-nice to see you too Yang… can you let me down?"

His voice was strained due to a lack of oxygen in his currently compressed lungs, but his fellow blonde seemed content to keep him close.

"Awww, don't tell me you didn't miss your me," Yang Xiao-Long shot a victorious smirk up at him – one that showed she knew he couldn't argue that.

"Of course, I missed you! I just want to b-breathe…" the world began to swim in his vision and he could feel himself slipping slowly into unconsciousness.

The brawler holding him giggled and released her grip just enough to let his lungs greedily suck in air, but not letting him break away.

"I knew it. No one can come so close to this fire without getting burned."

The smug smile on the bombshell's face was soon turned to a pout at the hands of her captive.

"You do realize that getting burned in that analogy is a bad thing, right? I didn't know you thought of yourself so negatively hotshot."

Her eyes snapped to meet his – seeing them full of mirth with a broad smile that she had missed seeing after their seven-strong group split up over a year ago. Or… three of them… the remainders of JNPR, splitting up to quell their demons while her team forged onward to a happy-ever-after.

She had only spoken to Blake about it once, but she felt guilty that she didn't try to convince Jaune into joining their group in Vale right away. Instead she watched him draw back into himself and disappear into the night – leaving only the promise to answer their calls and return in a year.

The two blondes had really bonded over their lack of partner back when Yang first rejoined the hunting party at Haven. But when Blake and Sun showed up to help in the early days of their march against Salem, she lost that connecting factor and had to watch as her team healed, and the JNR trio held themselves together.

Now however, she had the chance to right a few wrongs – all she had to do was…

"-ang? Yang?!"

She rapidly blinked and saw the concerned face Jaune was giving her.

"What?"

"You were just staring at me and then kinda faded into a thousand-yard stare…"

She was touched by his concern and allowed a much more genuine and calm smile to grace her features.

"Look at you Jauney, not back for ten minutes and you are already back to worrying about me. Seems like nothing has changed."

His laugh that joined her own made her think back to better times. Times when she and her team weren't looked upon as larger than life and could just spend the days with JNPR doing whatever their hearts desired.

Those days might be long gone, but she still felt herself relax into his embrace as he returned the hug. Something that he would never have done before he left.

"I didn't expect you to be the first person to greet me when I decided to show up."

His statement broke the comfortable silence and the pair broke apart their embrace reluctantly for the more curvaceous of the two blondes.

"Oh? And why would give you that impression Vomit Boy?" she teased back.

"Ruby."

"Fair point."

That was the end of their conversation. Neither feeling the need to explain the oddity that was Ruby Rose.

"So, I assume I won't be walking out of here and continuing with my initial plans?" the knight shot her a knowing look – clearly expecting further shenanigans.

"You assumed correctly. Come along Sir Knight, we have much to catch up on once we return to the palace."

The brawler grabbed his hand and began guiding him forcibly towards the parking garage near the platform.

"Return to the castle? Where are you taking me?"

A smirk from over her shoulder was his only response as the entered the garage and stopped in front of a familiar motorcycle. Bumblebee if he remembered the name correctly.

Straddling the bike and puling on a pair of aviators, his fellow blonde patted the seat behind her. Already cringing at the potential events that might come from riding this fast vehicle with someone as reckless and thrill seeking as Yang – he reluctantly took the seat.

Sidling his way up behind her, he could practically feel her smirk at his awkwardness.

"Hold on tight Jauney. Wouldn't want you to get hurt on the way home."

Knowing what she meant, he tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist – enjoying the warmth she gave off compared to the cold air of the Valeian winter that surrounded them.

With a slight hum from both her and the bike, the duo shot off from their position and began working their way through the traffic in the city.

Had this been years ago – specifically back when he was still a freshman at Beacon – he probably would have been screaming like a little girl while holding in his lunch during the speed trip he was currently a part of.

Now that he was a mature-ish adult, he was only forcing down his lunch and holding tightly onto his giggling source of security that was also the source of his turmoil.

It didn't last long – as the residential district of Vale wasn't that far from the docks – and soon enough Jaune could open his eyes again and look upon the fairly large, two-story house that Yang had parked in front of.

Moving her bike slowly forward, she opened the garage and pulled into it. Stopping right next to a normal looking, red car.

"Not that I don't appreciate a good cuddle, but we do have stuff to do today lover boy," Yang teased as she leaned back into the ironclad grip of her passenger.

Said passenger blushed a deep crimson and jumped quickly to his feet. Trying mightily to avoid the smirk and laugh of his recent tormentor.

He didn't even try to argue or fight against her as she grabbed his arm and led him through the door to the main home.

"Honey I'm home!" the brawler called as she dragged Jaune into the house.

They entered through the kitchen and moved into the a very well furnished and comfortable living area. Yang took a few steps away from him and was tackled by a familiar red blur.

"Yang! You're back! How was your mission?" the ever-excitable Ruby Rose spoke a mile a minute as she clung to her sister's body in a mixture of a tackle and a hug.

"Oh, that little job? Finished it in record time and even picked you up a little something before I came back!"

"Whadja get me?! Whadja get me?!"

God how Jaune had missed seeing the childlike innocence of Ruby and her interactions with their friends. But what had Yang gotten her? He didn't see any package or trinket during the time they spent together on their way here.

With one slick movement, Yang maneuvered herself to the side – allowing the smaller girl hanging off of her to see behind her. This led to two different reactions from the other two people in the room.

Jaune saw her move and shoot a beaming smile his way before electric blue met wide silver. Realizing what she meant – he met her smile with a tired sigh and roll of his eyes, accepting his fate.

The reaction from Ruby almost made him forgive Yang… almost.

Her wide eyes locked onto his form and seemed to become laser focused. He saw her release her hold from her older sister and he was already bracing himself for what years of experience around both the smaller girl and his own very affectionate teammate told him was coming.

In the next second he was rocketed into by a blur of black, red and rose petals – flying back from his standing position to land on the couch. He felt the small arms wrap around his chest in an attempt to force their bodies into one being.

The weight finally settled on top of him as his face was mere inches from the incredibly radiant smile of his first friend from Beacon.

"Jaune!"

He groaned after the impact – weakly giving the small huntress atop him a grin.

"Hey Rubes…"

"You didn't say you were coming back today! You said you would tell me when you were coming back!"

The statement was clearly meant to be one of anger or maybe sadness, but the grin on her face didn't falter once throughout.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but apparently little miss snoopy over there dragged the information out of Nora and decided to head me off and drag me here."

The look he sent to Yang was met with a wink and a kiss blown in his direction.

Turning back to face the smiling brunette, he continued.

"The plan was to head over to the old apartment complex my older sister Olivia stayed at when she went to school here in Vale and get a place set up for myself before I let you all know I was back. Now however, I don't think I am going to be doing much of anything in that regard."

The look the two sisters shared before looking back to him all but confirmed his theory.

"Yup! Yang! Order Chinese from the place down the road! I'm going to get Jaune settled in before Blake gets back!"

Taking her former leader's orders in stride, the standing blonde rushed off while dialing a number on her scroll.

Jaune looked down the flower themed girl sprawled out over him.

"Settled in? Rubes I don't need the red-carpet treatment for one night…"

A look crossed her face at that moment – one that he only equated to her when one of her many schemes or pranks was already in the works back at Beacon or while they traveled the wilds together after the Fall.

He shot a very cautious and wary gaze down to his captor.

"Rubes… What are you planning?"

She had the decency to at least _seem_ a bit sheepish, but the underlying proud look in her eyes did nothing to lessen his worry.

"Well… once we finally settled everything after we took down Salem and you, Nora and Ren all went off to do your own things… all of us on RWBY decided we didn't want to go our separate ways again after everything that we went through."

He could understand why they thought that way – he had been originally reluctant to leave Ren and Nora, but after talking with them he decided it was for the best.

She took his silence as her que to continue.

"So, we all pitched in and used some of the… generous funds we got for saving the world to buy this really nice house and we all moved in together while continuing our own jobs and projects. And once we heard you were coming back after so long…"

He was starting to form at least a semi-decent picture of where this conversation was leading in his head.

"We had a meeting and talked about a lot of things. We all missed you a lot – yes, even Weiss," she said when she saw his raised brow.

"After I spent nearly a year traveling with you… I just really missed being able to wake up and have you around for whatever reason. You kinda make the whole group work better dynamically – especially after the seven of us spent so long together during the crusade. So… after some debate we came to a unanimous decision."

Her eyes sharpened into a dangerous glint – as if to ensure he would not try to escape from what she was about to decree.

"We, team RWBY, as the owners of this house and your closest friends within the continent of Vale, do decree that you, Jaune Arc, have no choice but to take up residence in one of the empty rooms of the household currently occupied by nothing but close friends."

Yeah, he pieced together where this was going before she actually said it, but hearing his closest friend not from the remains of JNPR actually say it still shocked him.

"Uh… I don't think that would be smart Ruby. Me living with the four of you would… probably be a little awkward for all parties involved. Not to mention the rumors that might come about in the media once they catch wind of my arrival," curse the constant media coverage that Pyrrha had always loathed.

He couldn't tell whether Ruby looked readier to cry out of protest or use the sharp end of Crescent Rose to teach him a lesson.

"Cram it Vomit Boy."

Yang had returned and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, forcing his head back against her generous bosom.

Had this been even as soon as when she first rejoined their group at Haven a few years back, he would have been a blushing and stammering mess at the gesture. But over the years spent together – he discovered that when not able to be side to side with someone this was her favorite position in this scenario.

Her lilac orbs caught his blue ones in a meaningful gaze.

"We already accepted that other people might think it's weird, but we don't care. Plus, you can't say it will be awkward when not only did you live with all of us for literal years before your little self-discovery trip, but you also lived with eight other women for most of your life. Seven sisters remember?"

He knew he was backed into a metaphorical corner at this point – both sisters knowing exactly what they wanted out of this made it harder to argue back.

"Yeah! You even shared a tent with Blake after we left Haven! No excuses Jaune!"

That detail screwed over any argument he could have shot back with.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say I don't have a choice in this?"

If the victorious smirk on Ruby's face and how the arms around him tightened, then he already knew the answer.

Sighing, he fully leaned back into Yang's grip and closed his eyes.

"Fine."

A squeal of joy tore its way out of the youngest of their group's mouth as she jumped from her position on top of him and ran around the room.

He felt the weight behind him shift a little lower – followed by something warm settling next to his ear.

"You have no idea how happy you just made her. She has basically been planning this since we got the house."

Casting his eyes to see the blonde locks settled against his head, he chuckled.

"And you're going to tell me you had nothing to do with this?"

The hum from her lips seemed non-committal at best.

"All I did was encourage her. Out of the four of us I helped the least. You probably won't be able to tell, but Blake has become extremely possessive of all of us ever since she came back, and Weiss was as adamant about this happening as Rubes was."

That confused him a little bit. Sure, he and Weiss were closer before he left than they ever were before, but he still felt that he was closer with everyone else in their group than he was with her.

"Don't think to hard about it Jauney. How about I help you get settled in before we begin the moving in tradition?"

"Tradition?"

"Pajamas, takeout and talking until the morning."

All in all, things could have been worse.

"And maybe a bit of Truth or Dare!"

And there went the evening.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it has been nearly three months since the last chapter, but college is a real kicker – especially when I have to write so much for my job as is. Doesn't really leave me excited at the prospect of writing even more during my few off hours when I could play games or read instead.**

 **As an apology, this is the longest chapter of the series so far and pretty original from what I have experience of in the RWBY community here on FF. That being said I do have some announcements.**

 **I am looking for a beta.**

 **This doesn't mean I am looking for someone to look over this story specifically – nor House Spider since that story is on Hiatus until I can get a long chance to talk with Dany about the story. I am more looking for someone to help out a little bit with the one-shots/short stories here and then help me out with basic ideas and keeping me honest on a new RWBY story I am working on.**

 **I highly recommend anyone that has experience writing here on the site to apply – preferably through PM here. I will look through some of your work and see if you could help me plan out and work out kinks in the story I have – which is almost seven chapters worth at this point.**

 **Keep leaving reviews for ideas on this story!**

 **I might not get around to every request – mostly because I don't have the time or the idea just doesn't strike me as something fun to write, but I absolutely love reading them all and trying to piece together how they might work.**

 **Would you like to see other authors write chapters for this story?**

 **I am trying to meet more writers through this site and I am interested in having some other writers with well written stories tell a story through this one. Give me some suggestions on who to reach out to and if you want to write something for the collection PM me!**

 **I will see you all in the next chapter. Review and be sure to tell me what chapters – including this one – you might want to see continued.**


	6. uses his fingers

**Originally the next chapter was going to be the second installment of the Slice of Life 'moves in' story, but I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head for it. If you have any ideas I would appreciate them! But for now, here is my much-requested take on the 'massage' storyline!**

 **Also, I am still looking for a beta to help out with various things. Hit me up in PMs of you or someone you know would be interested.**

* * *

All was silent throughout the first-year dorms of Beacon Academy.

Classes were released for the weekend less than an hour ago and most of the student population had flocked to Vale proper to enjoy some much-needed R&R after a tough week of training to become huntsman.

The quiet atmosphere left in the typically brimming with activity living quarters was the domain of few. Perfect for those looking for a place to unwind or just curl up with a good book.

Which is why when passing through the end of the first hall, Jaune was humming happily to himself while clutching the newest issue of X-Ray and Vav in his left hand.

"Pyrrha said she would be gone until dinner and Nora kidnapped Ren… time to catch up on comics and play some games until they pop back up."

Fridays were the only day Jaune really got to have some alone time. He loved his team to death – and enjoyed the time he spent with the girls of their sister team too – but having a chunk of time to just do whatever he wanted.

As he walked through the abandoned halls of the dorm building, he expected to be left alone with his inner thoughts as per usual.

What he didn't expect was to reach the little corner of the dorm that housed both team JNPR and RWBY, was to hear muffled whimpering coming from the door opposite his own.

He stopped to make sure that it wasn't just something else playing a trick on his ears… but upon standing awkwardly in the hall and paying closer attention to the noise his original perception held up.

Someone was whimpering and moaning inside of the RWBY dorm and it wasn't the 'something is happening that he didn't need to notice or acknowledge' kind he was unfortunately used to from back home either.

Casting a quick glance down to his reading material, Jaune let out a quick huff and steeled his eyes on the offending door.

"The things I do for friends…" he mumbled quietly to himself.

His thoughts of alone time now firmly placed behind him, the knight stepped forward and lightly rapped his fist against the sturdy wood frame.

Now in all of his Fridays spent in the quiet confines of the dorms, Jaune had been accompanied by several of his friends in comfortable silence where they just enjoyed the company of each other.

On many occasions he and Pyrrha would spend the time back to back on a bed in their dorm, him reading the weekly issue of his comic while she would either browse something on her scroll or read something of her own.

There were few instances when Ren and Nora were not counted as one entity in their circle – but on the odd occasion the pink-themed girl had to go off and do her… 'Nora things' elsewhere – Ren appreciated the quiet boding with the only other male he was close to.

Even rarer still would be when Blake – and the on the very, _very_ rare occasion Weiss – would need somewhere to get away from the other members of their team and would ask to join him and whoever else was present in the serene environment that was a Nora-free JNPR dorm.

Blake had done so several times, just slouching against a wall or commandeering a small section of his or Pyrrha's bed to enjoy some quality reading time.

Weiss would use the time to catch up on notes or studying normally, taking one of the less cluttered desks in the corner and making it her own until something else – normally one of the more excitable of their teammates – came and made her stop.

Jaune could only remember needing to keep Ruby company once during this time – that being after a particularly hard crash following a sugar rush, in which she had all but collapsed onto his legs after being dropped there by a smirking Nora.

The only person he had never seen or heard from during this time period was his fellow blonde.

Yang would typically be one of the first students to hightail it to Vale once classes broke for the day. Something about needing to cut loose and 'Yang-out' as she put it.

That pun actually got a small chuckle out of him – though he would never admit that to her – in fear of being teased relentlessly in turn.

So as he stood before the second most familiar dorm in the school to him, he was expecting either Weiss or Blake to answer and then reassure him everything was fine and that they had it handled.

What he was not expecting was the door to swing partially open and reveal a slouching Yang – who was lightly sweating and holding a roll of cloth bandages.

"Sup Vomit boy? You need something? Rubes and the others are out in Vale to try out some new café that caught Blakey's eye."

That explained the lack of other people in the room inquiring about who had knocked, but that didn't explain the main cause of his concern at the moment.

"That's all fine and good Yang, but that wasn't why I stopped by."

The look on his face wasn't serious, but it wasn't exactly something to be joking about either.

But this was Yang Xiao-Long he was dealing with…

"Oh? Well then Jauney, I didn't take you for a guy to be so forward about something like this."

It was clear from her tone and the much less pained grin on her face that she was teasing him, but that didn't stop his face from turning a healthy crimson or the sputtering that came after.

"N-not like that!"

His defense came out a little to loud to be considered natural – which sent her into what would have been a deep and booming laugh like he was used to out of her.

Instead she stared laughing only to clearly wince in pain and slump forward more.

Noticing this, Jaune stepped forward into the doorway and leaned down to support her with his arms.

"What's wrong Yang?"

His voice seeped with concern, which touched her, but also made her realize why he must have come over.

"You… heard me moaning, didn't you? I swear Jaune, if you keep picking up on little stuff like that people might start to think you are pulling a Blake and hiding that you are a faunus."

"I can guarantee that isn't something I am hiding," he said with absolute honesty.

The smirk returned to her face – though it was clear she was still in a lot of pain.

"So you admit you're hiding stuff from dear ole Yang? I am appalled Jauney."

He met her smirk with a quick eye-roll before picking up on her body and taking more of her weight onto himself.

"You didn't answer my question Yang. What's got you in so much pain that you aren't out causing your normal levels of property damage? At this rate Nora will pull ahead in points."

She tried to laugh at his joke, but it came out as nothing more than a weak chuckle after tensing in pain again.

"My back. My back has been sore for the past few days. I th-thought it would go away if I just stretched more and ignored it, but after Port's class this morning I just couldn't stand properly. Weiss is buying me some painkillers in town while they are out, and I am working on icing it… or was before mister super hearing decided to come over."

'So she ignored the pain for too long and instead of going away it just compacted? Ouch,' he thought to himself, helping the injured girl back away from the door and towards one of the beds not held up by questionable means in the room.

"Yeah well this guy with super hearing has decided to help you out with your little issue until the rest of team wonder girls come back with your sweet relief pills."

She didn't complain as he helped her sit on the bed, but shot him a look that he couldn't pin down as being either sympathetic or slightly off put.

"You don't need to waste your free time babysitting me Jaune…"

He stood up straight and took the bandages from her hand.

"I know I don't need to, but as mom always says, 'Friends come before self-indulgence'… or something along those lines."

Another weak chuckle met his ears.

"You and your mom's advice… you and Ruby are too adorkable for me to handle sometimes."

He took the compliment in stride and sat down next to her.

"That aside, what do you normally do when something like this happens? I assume with you having been in training for so long, something like this must have happened to you before."

She nodded along.

"You would be right their VB. Every once in awhile I will pull something or get a real tough stiffness in my back after intensive training sessions. When that happens, if it gets too out of hand for me to handle alone, I tend to go to whatever massage parlor is open and get the deluxe treatment for my troubles."

An answer not far from what his sisters would say.

"I see. So you think a massage would help in this case too?"

"Without a doubt… but there is no way I will be able to bear sitting in one of those cold, metal benches on the bullhead ride to Vale and then be able to walk all the way to wherever the nearest massage parlor or spa is with how I am right now…"

She looked down to her knees and he could just see how tense her back was just from how she was moving.

"Well… what if I g-gave you one?"

That got the Patch native's attention back onto him.

"No offense Jauney… but I really don't want to have to rough you up because you make it worse…"

He didn't blame her for the hesitance, especially with how much simple movement seemed to hurt her.

"It's fine Yang. My sisters… or I guess specifically my oldest sister Janet would have similar back issues after long stints training too… I always offered to give her massages because it was faster than her having to go all the way into town and it seemed to work…"

He could still sense the hesitance, but her eyes did regard him with… something? Was she trying to judge him based on that now?

"… I guess it really couldn't hurt… but I swear if-" her ramblings were cut short as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry Yang. Seven sisters remember? Not like I am eager to face the wrath of a woman – especially one who has already proven she can kick my ass."

His words seemed to reassure her.

"Good to know I have you so well trained already."

Her smirk was back and as playful as ever, but now came the semi-awkward part for him.

"…now how do you prefer your massages? I can do it with you sitting here or I you can lay down if that is better for where you want me to reach."

Looking down, the blonde brawler gave a slow shrug and in one swift – yet pained – motion she pulled off the yellow tank top she had been sporting. Leaving her generous chest covered only by an orange sports bra.

Jaune – flushing – turned away from the scene.

Yang on the other hand rolled her eyes and smiled at his innocent display and made to lay down on the bed.

"Come on Jauney! Times-a-wasting and I have to see if you live up to the hype."

He back exposed as she rested her head on her crossed arms, Jaune turned back and sighed.

Taking the only position available to comfortably reach all of her back from the right angle, Jaune straddled the back portion of her butt with both legs and stretched out his fingers to prepare. Ignoring the soft giggle of Yang as she no doubt could tell he was redder than her sister's signature cloak.

With slight trepidation, he pressed his finger tips down into the skin of her lower back. Allowing the weight behind his touch to force the digits beyond simple contact.

He felt her tense up briefly before all of it seemed to release at once from her body in the form of a deep sigh.

Using his reach, he tested each area of her exposed skin – and that which was covered by the fabric of her bra – to feel out where the source of the pain stemmed from.

After a few probed, he discovered the extremely taught and knotted muscle in the upper-middle of her back.

"Yang, I found where all that tension is based. This... might hurt at first, but hopefully after a few seconds it will start to loosen the muscles up."

He wanted to give her fair warning before inflicting her with a random jolt of pain.

"G-got it Jaune. Just… try to get through it as quick as possible."

With her assurance that she was at least aware of what was about to happen, he dove in.

His splayed fingers kneaded at the offender from ever possible angle as he worked and tried to ignore the gasps of pain and discomfort from the mounted party.

"Ahhh!"

Thankfully the pain was short-lived, allowing her to release one last uncomfortable noise before slumping back into a relaxed state and moaning in what he perceived as blissful release from the pain she had dealt with for the past few days.

He could almost feel her shudder as another – more relaxed – sigh rocked through her body.

"I feel like jelly…" she moaned into her arms.

Jaune smiled down at that.

"Glad my sisters weren't just saying I was good to be nice then."

He had always wondered if Janet or the others were exaggerating when they said he had 'magic fingers', but clearly their words were at least partially accurate.

"I would say your description of what they said was spot on. This feels amazing!"

He would have taken the compliment better if she hadn't thrown out a deep moan as his fingers dug in again at the end.

His blush returned -though it was more controlled this time – to his cheeks as he continued his work.

… and it really didn't help that she just kept going.

"Oh yeah right there…"

Oh gods…

"Harder! Yeah that's the spot!"

She was really doing this…

"Oh God that feels so good!"

Why had he agreed to this again? Oh right, he was to nice for his own good sometimes.

"Yang…"

She gave him a sideways glance from her position under him. Though was it just him or did the look seem a little different then her typical ones?

"Jaune..."

"Can you tone it down just a _little bit_ I don't want anyone outside that may hear us to get the wrong idea…"

Her half-lidded gaze didn't change, but he was used to seeing the playful smile that wormed its way onto her face.

"Don't y-you worry about that Jauney. I got it all under contro-mmmhmmm…"

She didn't even finish her sentence before moaning deeply and turning away from his face.

He decided to continue on regardless, allowing the practiced motions to soothe his mind as they also soothed Yang's body.

He couldn't actually pinpoint how much time had passed since he began, but he felt the blonde he was working on relax even more as her breathing started to even out.

The knots in her back were all but nonexistent at this point and he could tell she was feeling the full effect of a long massage and coupled with the softness of the bed underneath her.

Allowing his hands to still, he pulled back, smiling at his work.

"Feeling better Yang?"

The grumbling noise she made before again half facing him told him she would have preferred his hands to stay in motion against her back.

"You bet. You're pretty _Jaune-some_ when it comes to massages Vomit boy."

He really should have known better than to allow her terrible pun to affect him, but after a long, grueling week of training and classes, you had to be able to forgive the guy for forgetting just _who_ he was dealing with.

So the little mix between a snort and chuckle that came from the boy on top of her set off a chain reaction.

The half-lidded and partially annoyed eyes of the buxom huntress shot wide open as she forced herself partially up onto her elbows and turned to face her impromptu physician.

She didn't say anything, but her large lilac orbs and dumbstruck expression made the masseuse panic slightly.

"What? I didn't touch anything or anywhere I shouldn't have did I?"

He didn't get time to think of anything else he might have done to earn her ire as he was quickly forced into the reverse position he had been in with her.

She flipped herself all the way over, thusly planting one leg on each side of his body as she straddled him. Her face hovering just above his own as she bent over to better lock eyes with her captive.

His eyes were as wide as hers as he took in their switch in position.

"D-did you just laugh at one of my jokes?"

He couldn't imagine someone sounding more hopeful than Yang did at that moment.

Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and hope – but hope for what?

"U-uhm… what happens if I say yes?"

The pleading look she had only partially faded to show the more familiar confident and playful eyes he was used to seeing.

"Let's just put it this way Jauney. Your magic hands have already bumped you onto a very exclusive list of people. Adding onto that, one more right will land you in my bed, a wrong move still might see you laying at my feet after I beat you down."

Her strange ultimatum set, she leaned down next to his face and breathed heavily with warm breath into one of his ears – causing the hairs on his arms and neck to stand at full attention.

"So… are you feeling lucky lady-killer?"

Mind officially dominated, Jaune just stared forward as she pulled back and gave him a warm smile.

"But seriously Jauney, thanks for helping me out!"

She proceeded to give him one last teasing brush up – this time with some of her long hair tickling his face as she rolled off of the bed and onto the floor.

Standing up, she stretched her thoroughly pampered back and gave out many satisfied noises as her body complied without any lingering pain from before they started their session.

He watched her stretch before finally coming to his senses and following her off the foreign mattress.

"Anything for a friend Yang, I'm just glad you aren't feeling so bad anymore."

He grabbed his previously discarded comic from the nightstand and moved past her towards the door.

"Try not to hold something like that in next time okay? I'd be more than happy to help _before_ it gets that bad too."

As he made to leave he heard her chuckle.

"What? Don't want to _Yang_ around Jauney? You could really hurt a girl's feelings just up and leaving after touching her to intimately!"

He gave a short chuckle, but didn't turn around – thus completely missing the bright light that went off in her eyes and the megawatt grin that followed.

"Hey, with a team as crazy as mine I need to make the most of all the me time I can get. I won't get the chance to catch up on my reading until next week knowing Nora and her antics."

His walking continued until he felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder. Turning slightly – he saw the same half-lidded eyes and smirk that she sported when she teased him during their massage.

"Sorry lover-boy, but I was serious about what I said and the only wrong move was not making one at all."

As she finished saying that and before he could move away or question what she meant – she wrapped a strong hand around one of his and brought it down behind her.

Pushing it lower, she forced his open palm firmly against one of her butt cheeks. Not allowing him any chance to remove it as she moved closer and smirked up at him.

"… now up we go. Momma needs a good long nap after that heavenly massage you _handed_ out."

Jaune didn't have the energy or awareness to react to that particularly poor joke – nor the swift movement that sent him directly from the floor and onto the bed hanging above their previous positioning.

He did react when the bed swayed on the rope that was tethering it to the ceiling above.

"U-uh Yang?"

His contained, confused and meek protest wasn't met until the blonde in question made the same leap and landed way to close for comfort within his personal space. Grinning like a lion who had cornered her prey as they were practically touching noses.

… why did he feel like the prey in this scenario?

"Just relax Jauney. You gotta live a little!"

She punctuated her statement by scooching all the closer in the confined space – to the point where her legs forcefully intertwined with his and her head was comfortably nestled on the pillow right next to his.

"... But I-"

Whatever he was about to say was immediately cut off as she put a finger to his lips – relaxing and quieting him instantly.

"Just shut up and enjoy the moment Vomit boy."

If it was possible, she moved even closer before taking the arm that was not currently pinned underneath her and snaking it around her waist. Moving it into a nice position that left his hand once more in contact with her posterior.

Warm air escaped her lips into his ear once again as she drew the covers over both of their bodies.

"Who knows… depending on how well I sleep, I may just let you massage my ass after this."

She placed a small, chaste kiss on his cheek before getting comfortable and quickly succumbing to her bodies demand for sleep.

Without much chance of escape from the vice grip on his body – if he even wanted to get away in the first place – he just sighed and let the odd feelings in his body fade away as he too joined her in the abyss of sleep.

Only one phrase was uttered before he let the warmth take him.

"God damn it Yang…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I swear I don't mean to make every one of these seem like a YangxJaune (is it Dragonslayer or FireWall? I forget) story, but their characters just compliment each other so well that I just kinda fall into the trap of writing like that every time.**

 **That being said, this time it was completely intentional and also adorable. This is my own original idea for the well visited 'massage' story type. I did include reference to both Danny's (oobidoobi) and Exvnir's comics while keeping the plot different enough to not be a direct line from there to here and vice-versa.**

 **If you enjoyed and would like to see more (though I don't think I will continue this particular storyline) please follow/favorite the story so I can gauge the support! Also leaving a review – preferably with an account I can respond to you one (looking at you Guest reviewers who give me good feedback but I can't message) – with ideas and feedback really inspire me to write more.**

 **And before I get onto the usual spiel about what I am doing/looking for, this story should be posted on Dec. 21st before I head off for a family Christmas party. That being said – I know I would beat myself over the head with a heavy object if I didn't embrace the season with a Christmas themed chapter. SO! This is me giving you fair warning that for the next three-ish days I will be working on a Christmas special chapter for this collection.**

 **With that out info out there – this is your chance to influence what I make it about. I was thinking about putting it in the is a cousin storyline and making it family focused, but I am going to leave it up to you oh dedicated readers. Pitch me ideas for where it should take place, what characters should be involved and even if some romance should happen.**

 **You have been warned!**

 **Now the typical jargon.**

 **I am still looking for a beta – or at the very least some fellow writers to bounce some ideas off of for a more narrative driven story I have been working on alongside this one.**

 **If you – or anyone you know has experience with writing and would be interested in helping me out in some capacity hit me up!**

 **And on the topic of helping me out – I know most people say they read every review, but in my case it is extremely true.**

 **Almost as soon as I get the email notification saying someone has reviewed the story I rush over to the site and read it/approve it if it is a Guest. I love seeing all of the creative ideas and feedback you give me – I will address some of those in a moment – and it really makes me want to write more! Keep it up!**

 **Now most of the feedback I got on the last chapter (moves in) was focused around wanting me to continue the series, which I will do. I have some ideas of where I want it to go and some fun plots to play with, that being said – PITCH ME YOUR IDEAS FOR IT! It is the equivalent of a Slice of Life show, so romance/comedy/drama – anything goes!**

 **It will likely focus around Jaune and RWBY with the occasional appearance of Ren and Nora. I don't think adding Neo (sorry those who requested her) or some of the other characters would benefit the story much with where I want to take it. (Sun and Neptune may pop up eventually but that is neither here nor there.)**

 **I also got about three more suggestions to do a chapter about Jaune becoming a faunus or being born as one, and boy are you all going to be happy with what I cooked up around that one! I took some inspiration from some of the conversations Danny and I had on DA and a few stories here and put together a fun little diddy that should be up following the New Year! Rejoice!**

 **Now I have rambled on enough, see you in the Reviews and on Christmas you hooligans!**

 **Happy Holidays - CP**


	7. saves Christmas

**Happy Holidays to all of you lovely readers. Whether it be Christmas, Hanukkah or just the winter season you are celebrating I hope it treats you all well!**

 **This was originally going to be a Lancaster one-shot based on Ruby attempting to get Jaune under the Mistletoe at their Beacon Christmas party, but that kinda fell apart when I ran out of ways to include the other characters in meaningful ways.**

 **Instead – enjoy Jaune trying to make the most out of a seemingly awful situation and all of the fluffy, friendshippy goodness that comes with it.**

* * *

The cold chilly weather of the winter season was out in full force throughout the city of Vale and – by extension – the grounds of Beacon Academy.

Much of the normally green campus was coated in a thick layer of white snow or slick ice, giving it a look that would fit any holiday film that might be airing.

There was still snow falling from the sky as the sun slowly set on what was supposed to be the last day anyone with plans for the break spent at the school.

Instead the scene set one of light melancholy – as students who had not been able to leave earlier in the week trudged back towards their dorms instead of to the bullhead docks.

For as sure as the ice held to the ground, so to did the wind that helped freeze it there blow in the frigid sky – making it unsafe for any of the mechanical beasts to ferry students back home.

Each scheduled flight – be it to somewhere close like Patch or further distances like Mistral – was cancelled and moved back at least a day. Meaning the remaining students who did not live within walking distance of the school – aka Vale – were stuck at the academy until the day after Christmas.

Thinking on this unexpected turn of events, Jaune Arc stood at his usual perch on the roof to the first-year dorms – overlooking the main courtyard.

His eyes were distant – showing how deep in thought he was – as he stared out over the frozen horizon as the sun slowly set.

Letting out a sigh that appeared physical due to the below freezing air, he lowered his head to rest against his arms on the guardrail.

"How am I supposed to fix this…"

Several hours earlier, Jaune had just finished what was supposed to be his final training session at the school for the semester, having showered in the locker rooms – he now headed back to his dorm to wrap up packing and give his teammates their early Christmas presents before they left.

Opening the door to his room, he wasn't surprised to see all of his team present.

Pyrrha was fiddling with her scroll with a very focused expression while Nora was lying in Ren's bed while said teammate polished the blade of one of Storm Flower's pistols.

"Hey guys!" the blonde knight said to make sure they knew he was there.

"Hi Jauney…"

The smile immediately dropped from Jaune's face. Instead he focused on the suddenly very clearly depressed ginger in the room.

Actually… now that he took a moment to get a feel of the room, the entire atmosphere oozed of disappointment and a contained sense of sadness.

"Okay… what happened while I was gone? When I left Nora could barely sit still long enough to brush her hair."

His partner was the one to answer him after she had finished whatever it was that she was using her scroll for.

"After you left, Ruby came by and delivered some… rather upsetting news for the season."

His normally chipper partner seemed to be in a similar funk to their team's bomber. A small frown etched onto her face.

"Please don't tell me that Weiss really did manage to steal Christmas like Rubes was spouting at lunch…"

There was a deafening silence that hung in the room before the wide green eyes of the four-time Mistral champion scrunched up in the adorable way they did when she began to loose a melodious laugh.

Nora soon joined in and even Ren cracked a smile and chuckled at the attempt to brighten the mood.

"No you dork! There is an ice storm running through Vale and Beacon airspace until Tuesday night… which means none of the bullheads can take us home until then at the earliest."

… yeah that would bring down the mood.

Pyrrha had been pretty excited to head back to Mistral and see her mother – she had attempted to convince her team to come with her, but Jaune was adamant on facing the music and confronting his family back in his own hometown.

Ren and Nora were also heading back to Mistral to enjoy the holidays with a family they were close with from back in their pre-Beacon training days… or at least they were before this news changed that.

"… I assume Ozpin has opened all of the facilities until everyone is gone right?"

A nod from the redhead confirmed his train of thought.

"Okay… I'll be back in a bit then. I should call my family and let them know the news."

Pyrrha gave him a weak smile and the other pair waved to him as he left again.

Even before he could call his family on his way up to the roof, he heard the girls of RWBY discussing what they were going to do now in somber tones.

Now the tallest member of their group was pondering what he might be able to do to make something of the mess that had been made of their holiday.

"I can't head into Vale on such short notice to grab stuff… all I have in the fridge is…"

If someone were walking through the courtyard at that moment, they might claim that a flash of light from heaven illuminated the surrounding area – when in reality it was the bright lightbulb that went off inside of Jaune's head.

Quickly ditching his lookout, he sprinted as quietly as possible down the dimly lit hallways of the dorm.

He silently opened the door to his room, not shocked to see the lights off and all of his teammates tucked into their beds as if they were kids again – sleeping tightly in anticipation for the presents Santa would bring.

Using only the limited light of his scroll, Jaune loaded several bags with supplies and tools from around the room to fit his needs.

And as If he was never there in the first place… the blonde knight slunk out of the room and through the door to the living area they shared with team RWBY.

He remained silent as he moved to the kitchen, setting some ingredients out that he brought from his stash and pulling others from the cupboard. With a few clicks the oven was warming up to help him make some famous Arc-style Christmas cinnamon rolls.

While he was waiting for the oven burners to reach the proper temperature, Jaune reached into his sack of goodies and began setting the gifts he and his team prepared for everyone under the tree that decorated the room.

If there was one skill that he was glad to have after dealing with snooping sisters for his entire childhood, it was the ability to hide and find presents better than anyone else on his team.

After the gifts were immaculately placed in position, he returned to the kitchen and tied Ren's patented 'Don't Kiss the Cook' apron around his waist and began his long night of work.

"No friends of mine are going to have anything less than a stellar Christmas on my watch, or my name isn't Jaune Arc!"

The sunlight was trickling through the blinds and into the darkened room of team RWBY.

After an emotional night in which the girls had found out they would not be able to spend Christmas as they originally planned – they had all agreed to sleep in and then spend the day just lounging around with each other.

That was until the young leader of the team drowsily stretched her arms out after trying to ignore the light shining on her face.

Ruby let out an adorable yawn and snuggled deeper into her covers, refusing to leave the warm comforts of her bed.

She was deadest on just remaining in her blanket burrito until either Yang or Weiss forced her to remove herself from it and join them for whatever activities they would do later with JNPR.

That was the plan… up to the point where a wonderful aroma of warm, gooey sweetness hit her nostrils and enticed her to follow its smell.

She would later deny it – as would the basic laws of the universe – but at that moment she floated out of bed and trailed behind a visible wisp of what could only be the smell.

Her body stopped at the door to the lounge room and at this point she was awake enough to rub her sleepy eyes and open the door.

Silver-eyes widened as they took in the changes that had seemingly happened overnight in their shared living space.

The fireplace was burning and providing a nice warm feeling to the entire room. Underneath the tree sat groups of packages, all wrapped to various degrees of quality. There was even a little more tinsel hung around the room then there was when they all went to bed the night before.

"Oh, hey Rubes. I was actually just about to wake up my team and then have Pyrrha wake you guys up. I just finished the last batch of rolls for breakfast."

She had seen Jaune cook before, but this time his disheveled hair was partially hidden under a Santa hat. The apron that normally adorned Ren's body was covering his chest and covered in various ingredients – some of which had still splashed onto him, like some icing hiding on his cheek.

The small Rose was practically vibrating in place as she looked at the nearly dozen plates, all piled high with what looked to be the most fluffy, gooey and delicious cinnamon rolls she had ever laid eyes on.

"Jaune!? Did you do all this?!" she tried to control her volume, but her excitement was really hard to control.

"Yup! Set all of it up after I talked with all of my sisters and my parents last night. It was pretty late, but I decided to set up a rushed Christmas morning for all of us. Complete with Arc-style cinnamon rolls!"

He barely finished his sentence before the petite huntress crashed into him and looped her arms around his frame.

"Thank you. Thank You. THANK YOU!" she didn't even bother trying to control herself that time.

He returned the embrace for a moment before shoving her towards the door she came out of.

"You're welcome Ruby. Now get your team up so we can eat and exchange presents!" he moved in the opposite direction towards his own room.

The reaper nodded to him rapidly before sprinting through the door and making a jumping leap up to her sister's bed. Crashing into the other blonde and wrapping her in a big hug.

"Yang! Wake up! Christmas!" the childlike wonder of the season couldn't have been captured more perfectly if she had tried.

Clearly having years of experience with this particular maneuver, Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby and pulled her into the covers.

"…mhm we can stay in bed a little longer Rubes…"

Ruby complied, ignoring the waking forms of Blake and Weiss that had been startled awake by the sudden rush of noise. Instead she snuggled into her sister's side and enjoyed the moment.

Several moments later, Yang's lilac eyes opened blearily and squinted down at her little sister's adorable face. She couldn't help the grin that overtook her face.

"Didn't we say it was a sleep in and relax day since we didn't have anything planned?" she questioned the smaller girl in her embrace, receiving two varying noises of agreement from the remaining members of their team.

Ruby pulled back slightly and nodded.

"That was the plan… until I smelled something coming from the lounge and went to check it out. You won't believe what Jaune did last night!"

The megawatt smile portrayed the goodness behind the statement and the apparent cause of their early awakening, which was now confirmed to be at least partially the fault of the leader of JNPR.

"What could the dunce have possibly done that made you this excited?" their resident Ice Queen questioned as she straightened out her sleepwear and began making her way towards the area in question.

The rest of her team wasn't far behind her in that regard, all of them outside of Ruby wondering what was going on.

Similar reactions to what Ruby displayed flashed across her teammates' faces as they took in the work Jaune put in.

Yang was the first to recover – sprinting back into the room and returning seconds later with a bundle of presents to add to the already large pile under the tree.

Blake's wide eyes morphed into a warm acceptance as she made a move to stand closer to the fire while Weiss' expression took on a thin, warm smile as she nodded to Ruby.

"This is an acceptable reason to wake us up."

Following the 'as close to praise as she was ever going to receive from Weiss' statement, the other door burst open, revealing Jaune trapped in a death-grip by a squealing Nora – followed by a lightly blushing Pyrrha and a chuckling Ren.

"You are the best Jauney!" Nora roared as she spun him around a few more times before setting the stunned boy down.

He stumbled a few steps, only being steadied once Pyrrha grabbed hold of him. Once his center of balance was returned, he coughed in his hand – embarrassed at the praise.

"It really isn't that big of a deal Nora…"

"Oh, I beg to differ Vomit Boy!" Yang chimed in.

If it was possible, Jaune's pale skin became even paler when his fellow blonde threw an arm over his shoulder and smirked up at his messy face.

"Yang…" he started.

Only to be cut off as she ran a finger across his cheek, collecting the icing that had settled there whilst he was cooking. She brought it to her lips and made a show of licking the offending appendage clean.

"Sweet, just like what you did for all of us. Now accept the praise like a man so we can emasculate you when we find out you cook better than any of us."

The brawler retreated, and the flood gates opened.

The others all thanked him for his hard work, which he accepted by blushing like Blake when Yang discovered her secret stash of… 'adult literature' and fidgeting slightly.

And once all of the thanks were said, the two sister teams dove into the breakfast prepared for them.

The meal was devoured with haste and not a single roll was left uneaten come time to exchange gifts.

Throughout the rest of the morning, into the afternoon and well past dinner, both teams laughed, ate and enjoyed the day that was supposed to be a wreck turned success.

* * *

 **A/N: I really liked how the middle portion turned out, but the beginning and end are definitely not some of my best work.**

 **I finished this after my family Christmas party in Christmas Eve so if you are reading this when it is posted Merry Christmas and I hope everything turns up Aces for you.**

 **I plan on having another chapter ready for New Years, this one not particularly themed around the holiday, but more something that typically goes hand and hand with it (points to you if you can guess the theme).**

 **I have three more chapters planned in advance for the New Year proper after that too.**

 **In order of when I think they will be released, it will be:**

 **In Which Jaune moves in (2)**

 **In Which Jaune is a faunus**

 **and In Which Jaune is a brother**

 **If you can guess the theme of the last one then I will give you bonus points!**

 **Heads up, I am still looking for a beta, but not as seriously any more since a writing buddy of mine decided to help me out a little bit with the story in general. I still would love for everyone who reads this to review either with what you like about the story, what you would like to see touched on or continued or even just ideas you might want me to try!**

 **Any way you support is good support!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays - CP**


	8. parties

**As promised, here is the New Year's special!**

 **I think the next chapter will be back to normally scheduled randomness and stay tuned for the after-chapter Author's Note where I talk about what chapters are up next and a spoiler talk about the latest RWBY episode at the very end!**

* * *

"Ugh…" the simple noise escaped the lips of one Jaune Arc as he stepped out of the bathroom in team JNPR's dorm room.

The room was quiet for the first time since early in the evening the night precious and the loud snoring of Nora was easy to make out from the dimly lit lounge.

To ring in the new year, Yang had suggested that both teams have a party to celebrate and unwind before the next semester of classes and training regimens took hold of their free time.

Everyone eagerly agreed, wanting to have as much fun as possible before getting back to work and set to work on planning the event.

Needless to say, when Yang arrived fashionably late to their gettogether – carrying copious amounts of alcoholic beverages in a bag – things took a turn.

Aside from Ruby – who Yang forbade from drinking due to both age and overprotective tendencies – everyone grabbed a drink and started to party anew.

Jaune decided to take it easy on the alcohol and make sure that Ruby wasn't the only one with a clear mind – just incase anything got out of hand.

This led to a lot of teasing at the hands of several of the others, namely Yang and oddly enough Pyrrha once she was under the influence.

And that led to a completely other event… one that he learned to fear through years of sleepovers with his sisters.

"Come on Jauney! You can't just… not drink with us!" A tipsy Yang declared while leaning against her fellow blonde as they sat on the couch.

Or it might be more accurate to say Jaune was sitting on the couch, sipping on a beer, while Yang was laying across the remainder of the seat and somehow keeping her self-made Strawberry Sunrise in its cup.

"Can and will Yang. Someone has to make sure you girls don't fly off the handle tonight."

His response was calm, smart and only served to make the grumpy look on Yang's stay longer.

"Rubes isn't getting drunk and I wanna see what you act like SLOSHED!"

She attempted to hit his shoulder, but ended up slumping against his shoulder more as he kept her steady and stared out across the room.

Blake and Ren were sharing slightly slurred conversation over warmed Sake.

Ruby was showing something one her scroll to Weiss as the young Rose drank some milk while her partner sipped on wine.

… and in the corner of the room, Nora had somehow talked his partner into taking shots with her and Yang – before Yang had spied him 'party pooping' and taken her already wasted butt over to where he sat.

Now he was forced to deal with the party expert of their group trying to convince him to get drunk as the other went about their own business.

"… what do I have to do to please you without getting drunk?" he asked offhandedly.

Her brow furrowed and noises of confusion and what could be taken as constipation escaped her parted lips.

He tuned out her struggles and sipped the cheap beer in his hand… trying to decide whether to get up and stop Nora from turning Pyrrha into an unstoppable monster or just to accept his doom and relax.

"Got it!"

The sudden cry and movement from his neighbor made him jump, especially when she grabbed his face with both hands – drink long finished – forcing him to look into wide pools of lilac.

"Truth or Dare"

He involuntarily took a deep breath – something that Yang was all to quick to pick up on.

"Truth or Dare! Vomit Boy is on the chopping block first!"

It would never come to light how the drunken students managed to form a circle on the floor in a matter of seconds, but damned if it didn't make things easier for Yang.

Dragging a struggling knight off of the couch with her, the boxing bombshell held tightly onto her prey – smirking all the way until her bum settled into a comfortable position.

From there things just went downhill… he would never be able to look at Blake's reading habits the same way again…

But now wasn't the time to be thinking of the regrets that only he would likely remember due to the alcohol in his friend's systems and Ruby getting into the hidden stash of sugary treats Nora hid under the couch.

Now he was more worried about how he was going to deal with all the sleeping bodies spread out around the lounge.

Nora had Ren pinned on the couch, Blake was curled up on the carpet next to the fireplace, Weiss was laying sideways in one of the other chairs and Pyrrha was leaning against the same couch the N and R pair occupied.

Trailing his eyes over from his partner he saw Yang laid back in the recliner, one arm off to the side and the other protectively curled around Ruby – who was half laying next to her and half on top of her.

It was adorable and reminded him of many times he was caught in similar situations with his little sisters back home.

Plan in mind, he moved over to his easiest target.

Nora was the heaviest sleeper of the group and – while being heavier than most of the others too – was rather easy to pick up and transport back to their dorm and deposit on her bed. Her smile as he pulled the covers up over her reminded gave him some good vibes.

Next was the second easiest – especially now that his captor had been removed. Ren was much lighter than Nora and was just as easily dumped onto his bed.

Pyrrha was more difficult, if only because she didn't want to let go once they were at her bed. She stubbornly held onto his arms as he attempted to set her down.

It wasn't until he lightly poked her exposed sides that he was able to escape from the champions grip.

Now it was onto the girls of team RWBY.

"The things I do for friends…"

His mumbling halted as he approached the curled-up brunette on the carpet. He half expected the faunus girl to snap her eyes open and attack him out of self defense… or at least that was what the anime he watched taught him would happen.

Instead the feline huntress actively attempted to move closer into his hold as he moved her. He honestly couldn't tell if she was purring or it was just the way he was walking – and he really didn't care at this point – he just wanted to sleep.

Ignoring the pout on Blake's face as he got her situated in bed – something that was made very difficult due to her having one of the top bunks in the room – and went to fetch the resident Ice Queen.

Lifting the petite girl into his arms was much easier than the others – she was by far the lightest – and turned out to be the least fussy about being moved to her normal sleeping arrangements.

Now it was onto the last of the crew… and the most problematic.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" he questioned as he looked upon the mama bear and cub.

He kept adjusting his hands in various ways, trying to envision how they could scoop Ruby out of her sister's vice, and failing to do just that.

No matter what angle he attempted to come from, it always ended with having to move some part of Yang to finish it.

"Screw it… I'm to tired to be patient."

Giving into the growing drowsiness playing with his mind, he approached from the side and went for the double – that being lifting Yang up with Ruby on top of her and just dealing with it from there – moving to get an arm under her back and another under her legs.

If he wasn't so focused on his self-imposed mission, he would have noticed the shift from a light smile to a smirk on the lips of his blonde obstacle.

He barely got his arm under the small of her back before her free arm snapped up to capture his waist in a similar hold to how she clutched Ruby to her side.

With much more experience than someone should ever have in maneuvering another person into an enclosed space, Yang pulled her snared prey down into her side.

He ended up on the right side of the seat, his left arm pinned underneath his captor and the smaller of the two previous occupant's legs now laying over his own.

Blinking twice, he narrowed his eyes and gave a tired glare to the half-lidded lilac eyes that were watching him. Her smile made his anger melt away, leaving only tired agitation.

"How long have you been planning that?"

He knew this wasn't a spur of the moment thing, knowing her track record she had probably planned this beforehand.

"I hear Nora's snores disappear and what do I see? A shining knight whisking away his friends to safety. How can I not plan a surprise?"

He grumbled something about her being annoying which earned him a jab to the side, curtesy of the arm securing him to her.

"Just cause you fell for a simple trap doesn't mean you get to be an ass. My head hurts, you refused to party so therefore you owe me a shoulder to sleep on."

Sputtering slightly, the drowsy knight attempted to sit up – only to feel the grip around his waist tighten and a head full of hair settle onto his shoulder.

"Just go to sleep Jaune. You don't want to wake Ruby struggling to escape do you?"

Her voice was full of fake honey and he knew full well if the adorable reaper that Yang had adjusted to be lying across his legs and to the side woke up, he would not be waking up anytime soon.

So instead of poking the angry bear who literally had a vice grip on his side, he leaned back and decided to accept the comfort provided for him.

"Fine. But you get to explain this to Pyrrha and Weiss when they ask questions in the morning…"

He was in no way dealing with that hot mess when he woke up.

"Fine… but next time we have drinks, you aren't skipping out on the fun. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Holy cow! *Spoilers***

 **We got full on action and setup for the big end to this volume.**

 **First things first, Jaune's emotions came out full force and Miles did a great job with expressing them. The fight between him and Cinder really shows how far he has come despite still barely being a match for her.**

 **I really like the scene where he and Cinder were doing the final rush and Ruby interrupted it at the last second.**

 **The other thing I really need to note is how much I love Hazel's portrayal. His voice and character are cool and I can't wait to see more from him.**

 **As for the elephant in the room, I highly doubt they are going to actually kill off Weiss at this point, but daaaaaaaang did I not see that one coming if they do. Miles and Kerry got balls!**

 **Also… Jaune Semblance incoming next week. I can almost taste it.**

 ***Spoilers Done***

 **Now! We are through the holiday season, and as I prepare to tackle the challenges I have set for myself in this new year I have also already laid out the next few chapters of this story, so I can maybe get ahead a little bit and make this a weekly story like I wanted to when I originally started.**

 **Next up is the second chapter of In Which Jaune moves in, hopefully implementing a few of your lovely suggestions that I really liked.**

 **Then I move onto finally hitting In Which Jaune is a faunus. A story I have had requested multiple times in the past. I will hint that Blake plays a big role in the story. Take that as you will.**

 **Lastly, the final item on my list is In Which Jaune is a brother. This will be my first chapter in this particular style and I am excited to have a slight change up! I hope you will all like it when it does drop.**

 **Please keep leaving your ideas in your reviews, I do read and try to respond to all of them!**

 **And in no way is the last little bit of this chapter set up for something to come soon…**

 **Happy New Year's! - CP**


	9. is a roommate (1)

**[So, as you are about to see, this story is not the second chapter of the moves in storyline. However, I ask that you stick around till the end and read my explanation in the Author's Note following the chapter please. All shall be revealed then. Until that point, enjoy this idea I have had in my head since I wrote moves in.]**

* * *

 _Six years after Salem's defeat_

Salem. Years ago, that name was enough to bring any huntsman or huntress that knew of her to their knees in fear. So great was her power.

That was until a ragtag group made up of mostly students that were present during the fall of Beacon assembled together and managed to take her and her inner circle down.

Following their victory, that group had become legend. Any member was treated like a celebrity and they were all made official huntsman by General James Ironwood during the official debriefing.

It had been six years since that moment, and now those former students were living their lives.

Lie Ren had become the new headmaster at Beacon Academy following a conversation with Glynda Goodwitch, settling down into a more peaceful life with his now pregnant wife Nora Valkyrie.

Weiss Schnee had usurped control of the Schnee dust company from her father's clutches and was in the process of cleaning up years of black marks on her the company and - more importantly – her family name.

Blake Belladonna had become a beacon of hope for her people, currently stationed as a liaison between Menagerie and Vale.

Yang Xiao Long continued her work as a huntress. Living out of Vale and going back and forth between different areas. Knocking off the last of the remaining Grimm in the world.

Ruby Rose was made into a folk hero. She spent most of her time traveling the world and inspiring people through her work and words. Last, she mentioned to her friends, she was speaking at Atlas Academy soon.

That left only one member of their group unaccounted for… and it was a sore spot for everyone.

Following the end of their battle with Salem, Jaune Arc returned to his home. Only to find it destroyed.

That was roughly three months after their debriefing with Ironwood.

All they heard about it was from the reports Winter, Weiss' sister, forwarded to them after she received them from a squad that was deployed there following a distress call.

Jaune became like a phantom after that. Never staying in one place to long and never keeping frequent contact with anyone. Ren and Nora were the only ones who saw him more than once a year if that.

He showed up to their wedding, even going as far as to accept being Ren's best man and acting joyful throughout the festivities. Only to disappear into the night after the ceremony.

He sent each of them messages on their birthdays and thanked them when they wished him one as well. It never seemed like he was being cold… just that they could never actually pin him down.

That was until one dark night in a city outside of Atlas in the middle of winter.

* * *

 _Seven Months Ago_

Yang Xiao Long was never the biggest fan of the cold.

Sure, she didn't mind when the weather got a bit nippy and she was able to break out one of her favorite jackets, but when things got down way below freezing she was not a happy lady.

She should have known better than to travel all the way up to Atlas on a mission during this time of year, but the job paid well, and she was never someone to turn down a request specifically made for her.

When someone made a request just for one of their group, normally it meant serious business.

However, this time it was more a publicity stunt than anything else since she was treated like royalty the entire time and finished off the small clustering of Beowolves in less than a day.

The entire town was throwing an unnecessary – but not unwelcome – celebration in her honor. Who was she to say no to free booze and food?

That was how the buxom blonde found herself sitting at the bar of a rather small restaurant, nursing what was sure to be a hangover in the morning, but refusing to turn in for the night.

"Is it true? Did you really singlehandedly punch a Goliath to death while protecting a village in Haven on your journey?"

A very excitable crowd had gathered around the girl as they all drank and conversed like old friends… or in this case, fans and an idol.

"Sure is! I had my sister run ahead and clear the way for the civilians we were helping escape the horde. Blake and Weiss were helping Nora and Ren keep the perimeter while Jaune headed up the large group and guided them away."

Thinking back on her memories was always a good time waster for the brawler. She loved reminiscing about the good times they all had before things went to shit and war broke out.

In the middle of someone else's conversation, she caught something glint with light out of the corner of her eye. A bright white metal shined as the person carrying it made their exit from the establishment.

While the light may have distracted her, that wasn't what held her attention now.

No.

Now her focus was squarely on the familiar white sheathe of a legendary weapon only one person on Remnant was allowed to carry at his side.

The thick, navy cloak that covered the mans body shook when the wind from outside hit his frame, but it held firm as he pushed onwards into the cold.

Without a second thought she moved to follow.

Pushing past her group of admirers with shouts of 'Sorry' and 'Excuse me', she pursued the unknown form.

Ignoring the slight buzz in her head and the swaying floor, she pushed the doors open and locked her attention on the casually moving cloak.

They were the only people outside at the moment. Abandoned streets lit dimly by lanterns surrounded them as she took two steps forward.

"Hey asshole!"

Her voice barely slurred as it carried down and around the street. The man stopped mid stride, but did not turn around to face her.

Seeing she had his attention, she continued.

"You have some nerve walking around with that sword. Only one person is… allowed… to… carry…"

Her somewhat drunken state seemed to fade away quicker than she had ever known it to happen before as realization started to dawn upon her.

One step turned to two, then three, until the blonde was sprinting down the street and towards her target.

At this point the cloaked figure had turned to face his accuser, his reactions hidden behind the hood. Even if he had wanted to evade what was coming, he was a little to late responding.

Yang was upon him within seconds, ignoring the small crowd that spilled out from the bar and was now watching her sprint at a complete stranger to them.

To those onlookers, it probably looked like she launched a devastating attack at the hooded man, but to the two figures on the road, they knew what was happening.

Her body collided with his, sending both of them tumbling into the snow. As their momentum came to a stop, she was straddling his waist with her legs and pinning his arms down with her own.

In the short scuffle, the strangers hood was blown off, allowing shimmering lilac orbs to stare directly into dull sapphire ones.

A small smile tugged at her lips. Tears threatening to spill as she took in his face after not seeing him since the anniversary party nearly two years ago.

"Jaune."

The name wasn't said to him. It was said so that she knew he was actually here and not leaving them again.

"Yang…"

His voice was also full of emotion. But she didn't like how he said her name.

"… you should have just let me go…"

What? Why would he say that? He had never acted this cold to any of them when they saw him before.

"Why?"

"I just need to be alone."

Bullshit.

"Bullshit."

His eyes widened ever so slightly at her crassness in calling him out, but he should have expected that from her at this point.

"I'm serious Yang. I told Nora this when she tried to get me to stay last time… you are all better off with me gone."

Oh. He was doing that protection by abandonment crap that her mother tried to pull on her. Not happening.

"We both know that is nothing but you trying to justify not being around us and feeling that we might get hurt. Jaune, we are huntsman. We could get hurt with or without you. Isn't it better if it is with you?"

Nora had told her and the others exactly what Jaune said when she confronted him last time.

The Valkyrie was sick and tired of her family being fractured again and made sure their former leader knew where she stood. Ren, while feeling the same way as his wife, stayed out of it, but his stance was also clear.

The whole group knew that his family being taken from him was the last straw. The boy almost broke when Pyrrha was killed by Cinder and if his semblance hadn't helped him save Weiss, he likely would have blamed himself for that too.

He was someone who wanted to protect everyone, no matter how impossible that was. During their fight with Salem, he had almost died defending Blake from the monster while she was down. She was sure he still had the scar along his forearm where the Queen of Grimm broke his guard and nearly cut his arm off.

She unconsciously moved one of her arms from holding his and placed it over her prosthetic. She knew all to well how that could have changed things.

She saw the conflicted emotions running through his head, the pools of blue showed so much pain and suffering trying to swallow their dork and take him from them. Like hell she was going to let that happen though.

With a new resolve burning in her gut, she managed to hoist not only herself, but also Jaune to their feet and pulled his arm so that they were linked.

"Uhm… Yang?"

She just grinned up at his confused expression and started walking towards the Inn where she had a nice warm room waiting for her.

"We have some catching up to do Vomit boy and I can't have you running away from little ole me, now can I?"

The knight really didn't have a choice in the matter as he was dragged easily down the silent and snowy road.

* * *

Within that night, Yang had forced her fellow blonde's issue to the forefront of conversation, refusing to hear anything other than him accept that he was not a blight on their lives – regardless of what he thought.

And there, as the darkness once more gave way to light, neither of them having slept yet, the Y of RWBY laid down an ultimatum.

"You have until a month before the anniversary celebration."

She must have caught him off guard, as he had to squint and make sure she wasn't just rambling.

"Excuse me."

His companion took a deep breath.

"You have until one month before the reunion. I am going to get up in several hours to you being gone like the wind again… and I am sick of it. Nora is sick of it. Hell, even Weiss is sick of it! No more!"

She reached over and grabbed him by the collar of his cloak.

"That gives you just under eight months to get your shit together and come home. Seven months from now EX-AC-TLY, I will be waiting at that stupid café Blake loves so much – yes that one – and you will sit down at our group's old table, order your damn hot chocolate and then I will tell you what we are going to do next."

"Yang I-"

Whatever the Arc heir was going to say was cut off by the grip she held on him tightening.

"If you aren't, so help me Oum I am going to call Nora and the two of us are going to hunt you down, break your legs and then drag you home before telling Ruby you didn't want to be friends anymore."

Even she couldn't imagine the look on her little sister's face if she ever told her that her closest male friend wanted nothing to do with her. And that was with his stupid hero tendencies left out of the conversation.

It appeared her message was conveyed, if the look of horror on his face was anything to go by. He regained his composure quickly, but that brief lapse in his stoic façade proved that their goofball was still in there.

"… fine. Seven months."

His response was simple, and he left without even a goodbye after that… which she was strangely okay with.

If completely leaving him alone for more than half a year was what it took to finally snap him out of this funk and make him realize home wasn't home without him, then so be it. She could suck it up for a little longer.

Especially now that she had some planning to do with a certain cat back home.

* * *

 _Seven Months Later – Café Pisces, Downtown Vale_

"Your tea and latte ladies. Please enjoy."

A middle-aged man placed the steaming beverages down at the booth in the corner of the small café, leaving as quickly as he arrived.

Sitting at the booth, just as promised, was Yang Xiao Long, playing with her long mane of hair as her eyes darted around the café.

Across from her was a new addition to the equation.

Blake Belladonna slowly took a sip from the cup placed before her. Savoring both the strong scent and flavor of the tea that kept her coming back to this spot even years later.

The cat faunus gently set the cup down and sighed.

"You do realize it is highly unlikely he shows up."

When Yang returned from Atlas half a year ago and told her not only did she run into their wayward friend, but also that he was going to be reinserting himself fully into their lives before the yearly anniversary of Salem's defeat, she could hardly believe it.

And as the date of his supposed arrival came ever closer, she started to believe it even less.

"Have a little faith KitKat. Jaune has never broken a promise before… Arc's word and all that jazz."

True, should her partner have given that response when they were all traveling together and laughing with each other every night, she would have believed it without a doubt. Jaune was just someone you could put your trust in at the drop of a hat and never expect anything but that trust to held in high regard.

… but that was years ago. And despite how much she wanted to believe the blonde doofus was going to come stumbling through the doors of the café any minute now and apologize to someone who he almost knocked over because of his clumsiness… she just couldn't put any stock in it.

She was tired of being disappointed.

She knew to some extent what Jaune was going through. His family was taken from him while he could do nothing on top of losing Pyrhha at the beginning of Salem's assault… she was surprised he could even put up a happy front for them as long as he did. She was impressed, and all the more devastated by his departure and apparent disregard for their thoughts on his wellbeing.

"Yang… you told me about the conversation you had… he never once said he promised you he would come back to us."

The cup in Yang's hand shattered.

"He wouldn't do that to us Blake! He wouldn't!"

The brawler's eyes were red, but her hair wasn't glowing – showing that she was still mostly in control of her rage. The other patrons tried to mind their own business, but when two famous huntresses show up and one of them shatters a cup there is only so much the human mind can ignore.

"… even if he truly believed him staying away is what is best for us?"

Red turned to lilac. And lilac looked down at the table.

Another sigh from the ninja.

"… I really do want to believe in him Yang. But he told you himself, he thinks he is hurting us by being around us. I want him back just as badly as you do, but it might not be in the cards."

She finished sipping her tea and placed the cup down. Pushing herself up and out of the booth.

"I will see you at home Yang."

Just as she moved several steps, he muddled brain did not allow her the reflex time to avoid the body she rammed into.

A pair of gasps later and she was on her butt with closed eyes.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going when I walked in!"

A deeper voice said from just in front of her, clearly on the floor too.

"No it was my fault, I should have been paying more attent-"

Her words died in her throat once her amber eyes finally opened and caught sight of her victim.

Equally wide sapphire eyes stared back at her from slightly higher up.

"Blake?"

"J-Jaune?!"

He shot to his feet and immediately offered her a hand up. Both avoiding each other's eyes until she was all the way to her feet.

She didn't bother backing away, instead using his pull as forward momentum to latch onto him. Both of her arms snaked around his waist and gave him a hard squeeze once she was close enough.

"Blake?"

His voice sounded even more confused then it did the first time as she hugged him. She pulled back and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Just had to make sure you were actually here."

"Why is that everyone's first reaction when they see me? Yang literally tackled me when she found me…"

Letting go of the blonde, she laughed while turning back to her partner. Said partner had her hand resting under her chin – supporting the large smirk on her face no doubt.

"Told you so Blakey~!"

Her sing song tone attracted the attention of Jaune, who looked past her and met the eyes of the alpha predator.

"Hey Yang."

"Phase one complete Vomit Boy. Now how about you come over here, sit down and you can order the three of us some nice drinks?"

* * *

Moments later, Jaune was seated next to Yang in the large booth, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate and trying to disappear from the intense gazes he was receiving from both of his friends and every other occupant of the establishment.

After things had settled down, the barista brought out their desired drinks and fled the scene. Not to say she wasn't watching from behind the counter like every other person in the café.

"So., You made the smart decision and came back willingly. Smart boy."

Yang reached up and patted his head lightly, giving him a lopsided grin.

"Oh… it wasn't the threat of you and Nora coming after me that forced my hand. You know how Ruby would have reacted if you told her I wasn't going to come back again…"

Both members of team RWBY shivered at his implications and Blake shot him a sympathetic look.

"Noted."

Silence once more filled the void between friends. None wanting to step on the other's toes, but obviously all of them had something to say to the other.

"You haven't really changed up your look much in the past few years Jaune."

Blake broke the silence next, motioning to his apparel with her free hand.

It was true, other than ditching his old, tattered hoodie and replacing it with a padded, undersleeve he really was wearing the same outfit from years past.

Worn blue jeans that needed to be either mended constantly or replaced soon, his signature white and gold armor that he kept in pristine condition at all times and a red sash tied around his waist above his belt. At his side, leaning against the outer part of the booth was a sheathed Crocea Mors and his rucksack.

"Didn't see much need in changing it up while I traveled. Other than my traveler's cloak in my bag I really wore this everywhere I went and it worked for me."

"You mean that is the only outfit you own?"

Yang seemed appalled at the idea and he counted his blessings that it wasn't Weiss who heard him say that instead. Yang was still better than the fashionista that was the Schnee heiress.

"Not exactly. I have another pair of jeans and a shirt in my bag with all of my gear. Other than that I got nothing on me but the clothes on my back and Crocea Mors."

Both female occupants shared a look with each other very briefly.

"So you don't have anything else?"

Blake pointed to his bag. He responded by scratching his neck.

"If memory serves, Weiss got me a storage unit somewhere in town that has some of my stuff that got recovered from Beacon when they rebuilt it. Aside from that notta."

Another shared glance.

"Do you even have any lien on you?"

Yang this time.

"Of course. I might not have gone around to any of the main cities aside from Haven once or twice, but I did still do freelance work out in the wilds. Made a decent living off that. Kept me housed when I went through towns, let me buy equipment and anything else I needed."

Yet another glance.

"And what do you plan to do now?"

Blake again.

"Probably crash at a hotel around here tonight and then look around for a decent deal on an apartment tomorrow."

Shining lilac winked at glowing amber.

"Check please! We gotta head home!"

The barista dropped the paper on the table and was gone in a flash. Jaune shot a strange look at his fellow blonde, but paid the amount – plus a little extra for the destroyed cup he saw Yang try to hide when he first sat down – and got up.

The trio ignored the looks they were still receiving from the other patrons and made their way outside. The streets were populated with it being evening already.

"I suppose I will see you two around at some point then."

He was surprised that Yang was so fast to break off their engagement, but he guessed since he was actually here and willing to at least stick around for a bit might have been enough for her.

He was mistaken however, as a tight grip found itself placed on his shirt's collar.

"Not so fast Jauney. You didn't let me tell you what Phase three was."

"Phase three?"

He felt himself being dragged behind the more physically inclined of the women around, looking to the faunus walking at a leisurely pace beside him for either answers or help.

"Yup! Phase one was getting you here. Phase two was drinks and conversation. Now I can just hear you now… 'Oh most amazing Yang, what could possibly be added onto such a brilliantly successful and clever plan?' and the answer might surprise you!"

Both brunette and lighter blonde groaned at the exuberance of their companion.

"Phase three is actually the simplest of all of them."

"Can you just tell me what it is and why I am being dragged around like your luggage?"

He caught the wicked grin she shot back at him – if just barely.

"I am so glad you put it like that Jauney boy. Because you aren't that far off from the truth."

Knowing if he waited for Yang to start making sense he might be waiting the rest of the night, the knight again turned his focus to the black themed girl beside him. He wasn't comforted by the small, sly smile that played on the normally stoic Blake's face either.

Now thoroughly perturbed, Jaune shuddered.

"As of about five minutes ago and for the foreseeable future, your ass belongs to us!"

And so, the knight felt his spine tingle as he was dragged away to the den of the dragon and her ever faithful cat…

* * *

 **A/N: So if you couldn't tell by the naming of this chapter, this is not the second installment of moves in. In fact, this is something that was in my head far before the concept of moves in even popped up.**

 **If you couldn't tell by my typical writings in this fandom, Yang is one of my preferred characters to write. Not only because I like her character and backstory, but also because she shares several key characteristics with one of the protagonists in a comic I am working on.**

 **And on the flipside of that, Blake has typically been one of my least favorite girls to write for. I never felt involved with her character and this Volume got me hyped to finally see some of what makes her tick. Alas… all we got was what in my opinion was the weakest part of the Volume and a rushed insertion of her back into Plot A.**

 **Not to say I didn't enjoy Menagerie as a whole, it was just slow and a little of pace for me. Which is one of the main reasons I wanted to write this story and get your opinions on it.**

 **Moves in was and still is more focused on the slice of life and humor driven aspects of RWBY, dealing with the antics of inserting an older Jaune into their home and seeing what goes on from there. This storyline is much more focused and a little more somber. It has the same basic premise – aka future characters living together – but is more of a character drama instead of slice of life. I want to try my hand at writing a compelling storyline for Blake and Yang as they try to help a much more broken Jaune come to terms with things and reintegrate back into their lives after so long.**

 **Narrowing the focus down to three main characters and allocating the other main cast to being supporting roles makes it easier to write for each of them and make more meaningful interactions. This isn't to say Ruby and the others won't get to shine, because they will! But, I think this has more potential longterm then moves in at being a good story.**

 **So I am leaving it up to you guys, as of now I am open to continuing both, but I might make either this or moves in into a standalone story. So, for this chapter, I want you all to comment not only with new chapter ideas, but also which one you would prefer I take to another level and why!**

 **I also feel like I should apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but I did say college and other things (*cough* writing comic narrative outlines and playing video games *cough*) really do take up a lot of my time and seeing that I write a lot, I don't always feel like sitting down and cranking out a chapter for something that really won't benefit me outside of just being creative you know?**

 **The next chapter (the long awaited faunus chapter) will hopefully be out sooner rather than later, but I make no concrete promises.**

 **Until then, have an awesome day, week and life!**

 **\- CP**


	10. moves in (update)

Hey there friends,

As you can probably tell from the title, this is not an actual chapter of In Which Jaune. Instead, this is an update on the most requested sequel for the moves in storyline that is housed within this collection.

A lot of you voiced to me over the past month or so that you wanted more of moves in as a standalone story, and here I am with an update on that.

The story is now up and ready for your viewing under the title In Which Jaune moves in (original I know) so feel free to go read the edited version of the first chapter and follow that story for new updates. (As of writing this it is already past 1,000 views, 100 followers and 70 favs, so thank you for that.)

I would really love if you would leave a comment here on this update chapter (because this will not be replaced by a proper chapter since new readers who might not know about my other stories will be able to read this and find out in the future) with ideas you would like to see for _**THIS**_ story series. After that go and hop on over to moves in and let me know what things you want me to write about as Jaune deals with living together with RWBY.

Thank you all for supporting my work,

CP


	11. gets an update

Hey there readers,

It has been over a month since I posted in this story telling you that the redone first chapter of _In Which Jaune moves in_ was posted as an original story – and I figured you all deserved a short update on what is going to happen moving forward.

I just started a new job, a writing gig I am very excited about, but since it was during the school year I have been using most of my free time to get into the swing of that while also going through college life. It is a lot of hard work, but also very rewarding.

Now, as you may have seen since the last update of this story, I have posted a new story. Yes, one of the future projects I talked about in the last update has officially come out and there are two chapters as of posting this. It is a RWBY and Ben 10 crossover that focuses on a younger Ben being sent to Remnant in a not so ideal way following the events of the _Secret of the Omnitrix_ movie.

If you like Ben 10 or just want a decently written RWBY fic please check it out. The reason I say that is because that fic is now my main project. It doesn't get the kind of love these stories like _In Which Jaune,_ but the story is just always on my mind and I really want to try and see it through to the end.

And as a result, most people would think I would abandon my other fics, but I see how much you all love this series – so here is the deal I am opening up to all of you.

1\. I am opening up submissions!

What this means is if you as a fan have an idea for a story that would fit here in the story, you can write it, hit me up in a Personal Message and from there we can work out a way for you to send me the story so I can edit it for grammar/style and then get it up!

Not only does this make it to where you all get more content, but it also helps me keep this story going while I focus my attention elsewhere. I still plan on writing my own chapters, but if you want to see more than the occasional monthly/bi-monthly update then this is your chance!

This opportunity is open to anyone, though I will vet every entry and edit them all personally, so if you are going to write a purposefully awful/hurtful story that is inappropriate to post here and still send it in, that won't fly. But I highly encourage people to send in anything they want to!

2\. Supporting my other fics.

The lowdown here is – I am a supremely busy person in day to day life and use writing fanfiction as a way to unwind when watching movies and playing video games don't appeal to me at the time. I do this as a hobby and only that, but I treat my writing here as if I was writing a story for a comic that would go into publication.

 _In Which Jaune_ is a short, slice-of-life comic that I can laugh while writing and make fun situations that don't need to link together in while _Secret from the Stars_ is a longform, novel-like story that is going to be following a story that I have already intricately laid out.

So if you want to see more of one, I would greatly appreciate you supporting the other. The more support I receive on my stories, the more likely I am to update with more content because I genuinely enjoy interacting with fans of my work who are vocal in the reviews or in a message.

More support = more content.

That is basically the jist of things here. I am posting this only on _In Which Jaune_ proper because while I would love to do the same for _In Which Jaune moves in,_ but that story is another one that is more story driven than this one so that will remain a fic updated only when I have a spark to continue it.

Hope to hear from some of you soon!

\- CP


	12. is chased

**I just wanted to preface this by saying thank you all for the support you have given me on this and my other stories. I feel really happy writing new chapters knowing so many people enjoy them. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ren… do you think we can outrun them?" Jaune asked as he peaked out from behind the bush the duo was hiding behind.

It was late afternoon on a nice spring day in Vale and the sister teams of RWBY and JNPR were enjoying it while they could on one of their days off from studies. The activities included a picnic prepared by the resident males, several little activities to keep the more energetic - *cough* Nora and Ruby *cough* - entertained, and lots of casual talking amongst friends.

Or at least that is what it started out as.

"I don't know Jaune. They can't be far from us and we both know how fast Ruby would be able to gather them all back up if she spots us." The green-clad student said to his leader as he scanned the area behind them.

Everything had gone to plan from the start. Nora and Ruby quickly ate their food and began playing catch or tag with each other – the other members of their group jumping in and out of games as the day went on.

But a single spark is all that is needed to start a fire. And as usual when it came to the more fiery of the blondes in their circle, she tended to like fire more often than not.

An offhanded comment on Jaune's part about spending several afternoons back home like this with his sisters prompted an onslaught of questions from Yang about his home life. Several of which were rather provocative in nature.

Being the open guy he was, Jaune answered most of the questions without discretion and even gave answers – though guarded they were – to her more devious inquiries. Though that didn't satiate the hungry dragon who found easy prey.

Another round of questions, this time much more carefully worded to hide the bite curtesy of years spent coaxing the truth out of Ruby, and she had her dirt. A slip of the tongue about being a rather effeminate child until he hit his mid-teens sealed his fate.

"We have to try something. Blake is bound to start checking the garden any minute and if she doesn't Nora might just start threatening to blow up the school grounds until she finds us."

The fire was further kindled when Nora mentioned that Ren was in the same boat, as several times throughout their journey people would mistake Ren for a flat chested woman. Giggles all around – even though Weiss tried to hide hers – threw up warning signs in the quiet boy's head.

The questions stopped, but Ren could tell Yang was scheming something with both her partner and his own when she shared hushed whispers when she thought he and Jaune weren't paying attention. It was subtle, but for someone who dealt with a schemer every day for the last decade of his life, it didn't escape his sight.

Using his own subtle hints, he alerted his leader to the danger and the two began to plot an escape should things get messy. They didn't want a repeat of the New Year's Party on their hands… especially in the public eye.

"Good point. We can start making our way through the back and towards the main building. If we can stay out of their site and make it to Oobleck's classroom we can hide out there until dinner."

Of course the situation worsened as they planned. Yang tried to grab Jaune while Nora did the same with him.

He easily evaded his friend while Jaune clumsily avoided Yang's bear hug. The two males sprung to their feet, Ren barely avoiding the secondary strike from Blake that came from his side while his leader shed the metal armor on his torso before Pyrrha could take advantage of it – bringing a pout to the redhead's face.

They heard something about needing to experiment and girl's night in, and that was enough to push the needle from on guard to flee. One glance at each other and they were gone.

Ignoring the cries for them to 'Stop' 'Halt' 'Freeze' and 'Get their asses back here' led to the duo escaping for the moment. The jumped a hedge and hit in the shrubbery of Beacon's garden for cover as they plotted their next move.

"Got it. Let's get a move on." At Jaune's call they both slowly moved through the greenery, keeping a close eye on their surroundings for potential enemies.

It took them several minutes at their pace to reach the opposite side of the garden. The observed the area that led to the school's main building – there wasn't a huntress in sight.

"On three we make a break for it." Jaune offered up as he looked to his companion. Seeing the determination in his own eyes reflected back by Ren, he nodded. "One, two, thr-" and the countdown was cutoff as a ribbon wrapped itself around Jaune's mouth and pulled him backwards.

Ren let out a tired sigh as he turned around to find Blake with Jaune held firmly in her arms and Ruby smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Ren… Yang caught me up to speed and- Oh don't give me that look Jaune! How could I possibly say no to this?!" the young reaper claimed, seeing the betrayed look his leader was giving her from his restrained position.

"I on the other hand am not apologizing." Blake clarified her stance as she tightened her grip on the blonde. "Now either come with us peacefully or Ruby takes Jaune to the others and I distract you long enough for us to have the numbers advantage in the overwhelming sense."

A flash of blue caught the pink-eyed boy's attention and he gave a small smile to the faunus.

"Apologies Blake. But my leader and I have something else in mind."

As he said that he faked a forward charge, running directly at the two until the last second when he took a sharp right.

The fake movement distracted the two long enough for Jaune to break the startled Blake's hold and join his comrade in running for their freedom.

He heard the telltale noise of Ruby using her semblance, and their chances of escape dropped dramatically. They knew the general area they were going to hideout in and who knows if Blake had heard anything of their plans before she revealed herself.

He and Jaune would need to converse once they lost the brunette inside, but for now he focused on running. They cleared the majority of the courtyard and were mere steps away from possible asylum.

That is until a golden javelin impacted the feet in front of his leader's path.

Shocked, the two readjusted course. Or at least he managed to as a mass of orange and yellow tackled Jaune from the side and pinned him beneath its mass.

He heard Yang's shout of victory at the capture of her initial prey but pressed on. He knew Jaune would want him to live beyond this moment.

He cleared the steps to the entrance in one leap, shoving the doors open with vigor. Freedom in his grasp.

Before his heart dropped upon seeing the smiling ginger waiting on the other side of the gates of heaven.

"Hey Renny. It was really mean of you and our fearless leader to run off on us like that. Almost made us think you didn't want to hang out with us for girl's night in." His oldest friend said as if nothing was wrong with the world.

"… Nora. You do understand Jaune and I are both not girls, right?" he knew Nora could be dense, but he was really fearing for her answer.

She gave him a that told him he was being stupid. "Of course I know that silly. But you both hang out with only girls, and Jauney has seven sisters so that means you both are honorary girls!" she stated and left no room for argument.

"I wouldn't put it in those terms, but she is partially right. You may not be female, but I believe the term would 'one of the girls' does apply to you Ren." Weiss said as she came up from behind him, sharing a sympathetic look with him.

"Yup! It wouldn't be the same without you two! Now c'mon, I have cookies and ice cream and we can start with painting each other's nails!" Ruby ran ahead, all to enthusiastic about the situation.

He felt Nora's hand grab his arm and pull him along despite his weak show of defiance. His leader was being carried under Yang's arm while Pyrrha happily chatted with his captor, and seemed resigned to their fate.

Ren sighed once more. "Make sure the color at least matches this time…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This was written in two hours after I had some inspiration to do something like this. I know it is short, but I have had no time to write for fun over the past few weeks so I am happy that I can at least give you something.**

 **I originally had a chapter about Jaune being a faunus planned, but when I started writing it I ran into some creative problems that I want to work out before I actually knock that one out. In that regard, here is my question to all of you.**

 **Do you care if I make that story about Jaune actually being a faunus or him interacting with faunus on a closer level? I have an idea in mind for both, but I just want to check your interests.**

 **Let me know what you think about the chapter, any ideas you might have, and I will write another one in less time than two months this**

 **\- CP**


End file.
